The Srib
by Haras Railfcm
Summary: Do you destest Umbrigde? Ever imagined your favorite Harry Potter characters in America? Want to know what a Srib is? These answers and more in a story of pranks, secrets, explosions, and fiery red hair. Complete! Rated just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Finally a version of this story I am happy with! I hope to publish a chapter every Saturday until this story is finally complete. Just as a minor background note, this is the updated, revised, re-edited, turned, flipped around, better version of the first official fan-fiction I wrote when I was known as Jean Cay, and then Haras Railfcm, about 9 years ago. Back then it was a full Mary-Sue, but I didn't know that. I had so many versions of the first chapter of this story, many of them really badly written I see now that I look back. Sarah went away for a few years, then came back when Meda, a LOTR fanfic character, came to me. Sarah waited in the background, her story different and changing every so often as I wrote Narnia: The Musical. In December of 2007, her story finally came out completely, and this story was put on the front burner again. I began doing my "research" and reread the entire Harry Potter series book after book to refresh my brain and make notes. Having completed the 40 chapter fanfiction Narnia: The Musical, I have grown so much as a writer, so I hope with my still learning and refining writing skills and Sarah's willingess to tell everyone her FULL story, no acceptions, nothing made up to cover the not so pretty parts, we will create a story that you, our beloved reader, will enjoy. As a slight warning, as I stated before, this did start as a Mary-Sue so many years ago, and even though many, and I do mean many, things have changed about Sarah and her story, the basic parts are still there, so sometimes there may be a hint of the Mary-Sue she used to be, but please know that's only a slight tribute, you could say, to the writer who started writing this story in a classroom 9 years ago.**

**Thank you, and on behalf of both Sarah and I, please enjoy, Harry Potter and the American Invasion.**

* * *

The large front doors to the McFlair estate flew open.

"_The_ most…_infuriating_, _immature_, _impossible_, _im_-…UG!" shrieked fifteen year old Sarah McFlair.

She stormed inside the formerly peaceful and ornate entrance hall of her 22-story home in Malibu, California.

Her temper having taken control yet again, the redhead slammed the front doors with all her non-magical might, and that by itself was enough force on its own to make an entire room vibrate, but not this magic house. Not even the hangers in the immense closets used for parties rattled.

The noise _was_ heard, however, by Mrs. McFlair, who flew down the grand staircase to her daughter, who stormed right past her, up the staircase, and to the elevators.

"Sarah, what in the world is the matter?! I could hear you all the way up in the lounge!" she exclaimed in her thick Greek accent.

Sarah responded with silence and pressed the button to call the elevator. Callista could hear her daughter's heavy breathing, and as she got closer, saw the familiar "look of death" on Sarah's face. If Sarah could kills with one look, her "look of death", as her family called it, would. Sarah glared at the elevator with so much anger in her eyes it looked as if the elevator was the cause of her problem, and she was trying to make lasers come out of her eyes and burn holes through it.

Callista waited for the elevator to come as well, and was quiet as they rode up to Sarah's room on the 20th floor. She followed Sarah as she punched in the security code and the doors to her room opened. As soon as Callista shut the doors, Sarah erupted again.

"Four years! Four! I've know them for four years and this is how they treat me! They act like I've always been a follower! And Amelia and I were best friends for three years! And then for Jacob to go along with them?! I can't _believe_ it!"

At 'believe', Sarah's hair turned from fiery red to a head of actual flames. Her green eyes turned a bright white, and the air around her began to swirl. Callista knew she had to calm her Srib daughter down quickly before she destroyed something again. Having a Srib for a daughter meant that Sarah could do magic without a wand, unlike the majority of the magical community to which she and her family belonged. But something that many would think a luxury was actually more of a burden, especially during the teenage years.

When a Srib hits puberty, their full powers begin coming in, many times in giant spurts, which has many side-effects. Sarah already had a fiery temper, and when she lost it, she lost control of her power, like she was doing at the moment.

"Sarah," said her mother calmly, "please take a deep breath, calm down, and tell me what happened. Did your friends and you have another fight?"

"The _last_ one we will_ ever_ have!" Sarah shouted. "I only have Liz, Maggie, and Rose now! _They_ don't have a problem with me having a brain of my own! I told Jacob, my now _ex_-boyfriend, Amelia, Mary, Mike, and Elaine, all people who I've been 'friends' with for at least four years, about how I made my final decision to go abroad next year, and then they got all upset because 'that's not what _we_ decided.' 'We'?! Who is this 'we'?! This isn't the first time they've been mad because I did something without discussing it with the rest of the clique- because, oh yes," Sarah's voice shook with anger, "I see now that that's what they have- a clique. A clique that if you do so much as even _think_ about _breathing_ without discussing it and making sure everyone is ok with it, then oh my gosh, what did you do, the WORLD IS GOING TO END! Well I told them that this is _it_! I am _through_ with them! I'm leaving the country in two months, and don't bother writing me! And my boyfriend stood there and argued along _with_ them! It's not like I hadn't talked about it with any of them before! I've been thinking and planning this for months! Who needs them anyway?!"

Sarah's voice quieted and her appearance returned to normal. The air stopped swirling. Callista could see a hint of sadness at the loss of the majority of her closest friends mixing in with the anger on Sarah's face.

"You were right Sarah, you don't need people like that," Callista said, walking over to her daughter. "I'm glad you know that and stood up for yourself, but I just wish you'd control your temper more."

"I didn't blow up or do anything magical until just now, so that's at least _some_ improvement," remarked Sarah, now drained from her outburst.

Callista smirked. "True." She held up an envelope. "Guess what came?"

Sarah, rubbing her eyes, sighed. "The letter that will tell me which School of Magic around the world will get the experience of having a Srib who can't control her powers or temper?" she asked sarcastically.

"Exactly."

Sarah's eyes popped open.

* * *

**More to come! I welcome constructive critiscm and any reviews that let me know my work is enjoyed! **


	2. An Elemental Entrance

**Hello everyone! I wasn't able to type this up last night like I wanted so I could it post first thing this morning, but it's here now, when I said I would have it, which is a good start for me, as any of you who were with me during my Narnia: The Musical experience know. If you haven't read the revised and 10x better first chapter version, please do that first. From this point on, this is the farthest I've gotten with this story ever. I have a million different first chapter versions, and I might have written a second chapter at some point, but none were published, until now! So please enjoy!

* * *

****Chapter 2: An Elemental Entrance**

"Bye Harry!" Luna Lovegood called out dreamily as she headed to the Ravenclaw table.

After she was lost in the crowds of students gathering for the beginning of term feast, Ron turned to Harry and said, shaking his head, "Mental, that one is sometimes. The ideas that come out of her head."

"Oh shut up, Ron," Ginny responded, annoyed. "Luna is just a little different, that's all." With that and an angry look at her brother, she too disappeared as she went to join her fellow forth-years.

"Really Ron, Ginny's right," said Hermione as the three friends found seats at the Gryffindor table. "You could be a bit kinder to Luna. She's not crazy, just a little different."

But before Ron could retort, Dumbledore stood up and soon after the Sorting Ceremony began. Ron's attitude towards Luna was forgotten during the feast due to their discussions about the Sorting Hat's new song and the arrival of Umbridge.

Their fears were confirmed after the feast when Dumbledore announced that Umbridge would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"_That_ should be interesting," remarked Harry to himself.

"Hem, hem," said Umbridge from the Head Table as she interrupted Dumbledore. The whole hall was shocked as she stood up, apparently about to give a speech.

The speech was as boring as Harry thought it would be. She seemed to drone on and on and on.

"…and I'm sure we will all grow to be great friends," continued Umbridge an infinitesimal number of minutes later. "I'm sure my colleagues and I will-"

But she never got to finish.  
A loud and deep _Boom_, like a large drum being struck was heard, and the entire hall vibrated.

_Boom._

Silence.

_Boom._

Silence.

_Boom._

By this time everyone was looking around to see where the noise was coming from. A shriek was heard and suddenly everyone was staring at the large closed doors to the Great Hall. The booming continued, but was now accompanied by what appeared to be frost creeping up and covering the large doors. A cold fog was seeping under the doors into the hall now too.

"Ah," said Dumbledore, rising again. A dumbstruck and outraged Umbridge still stood. "It seems our guests have arrived a little late, but safe none-the-less."

The whole hall now went dark and the loudest _Boom_ sounded. The doors flew open and four hooded figures marches purposefully into the Great Hall. Magical blue, red, green, and yellow flames lit their path from the doors, around the back of the hall, and down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables to where Dumbledore stood.

When they reached the turn in their path, a huge gust of wind flew down the center aisle and the flames shot up and burned so brightly that everyone momentarily shut their eyes. When they opened them, they saw that their visitors had changed their appearance. The four now were dressed in long, shiny, black trench coats. There were two males, and two females, all around Harry's age. They all had dark hair except for one of the girls whose hair looked like the red flames that were burning. Both girls had their hair pulled back into a tight bun, and all four marched seriously up to the Head Table and lined up, each in front of a House table.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," said the boy who appeared to be the oldest. All four held their arms straight out to the sides and stared straight forward. "We are the exchange students from America. We apologize for our late arrival, and thank you for allowing us to come. We are proud to represent Universe Senior High School of Magic!"

At this, with one fluid motion, each exchange student brought their hands down to their side, arched their backs, stomped their foot, and flew into the air. As they flew above their heads, the Hogwarts students could see that they were each being propelled by a different element and color.

"Representing the Fire Academy," continued the oldest boy as he flew around, "Candace Nizzola!"

A brown-haired girl who had red flames propelling her landed in front of Dumbledore and curtsied with a large smile. "Eleventh grade," she said, and moved in front of the Slytherin table.

"Representing the Water Academy-" started the boy again, but was cut off by the red-haired girl who landed and her blue ice water disappeared.

"Sarah McFlair, tenth grade," she said, slightly nodding her head to Dumbledore before marching in front of the Ravenclaw table.

"Demetrio Gonzales, Earth Academy, ninth grade," said the youngest boy who had had green vines propelling him. He bowed before moving in front of Gryffindor's table.

Finally the oldest boy, propelled by a wind that glowed yellow, landed.

"And I am Makani Kai," he said. "Twelfth grade, from the Air Academy." He bowed as well, and then stood in front of Hufflepuff's table.

The grand entrance complete, the hall burst into applause and cheers.

"Welcome, welcome, exchange students!" said Dumbledore. "By the looks of it, you already know with which house you will be staying. I will make sure that suppers are brought up to your rooms-"

"Slave labor," hissed Hermione.

"Don't start, Hermione," groaned Ron.

"-your classmates will help you adjust," finished Dumbledore. "Now off to bed with all of you, and try and get some sleep before tomorrow!"

As the Hogwarts students got up, Ginny watched as the exchange students looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. Makani was soon surrounded by Hufflepuffs asking him questions, and headed off with them. She was not surprised to see Hermione half-dragging Ron to go introduce themselves as prefects to Demetrio. It looked like Candace had been immediately accepted by Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls. Sarah, however, hung in the back of the Ravenclaw crowd. It appeared that no one wanted to approach the girl who was surveying them with a piercing look.

"Ginny, are you coming?" called one of her friends, and she turned away and followed the rest of the Gryffindors out of the Great Hall and away from a still dumbstruck Umbridge.

**Please review so I know how you like the story so far! Also, as I may have said before, I have had Sarah in my head for 9 years, so I know her character very well, and may accidentally take that for granted. So if you see her reacting to something and don't understand why, or if you are confused and need anything in my story explained, please let me know. Sometimes I may not be able to answer you because you just have to wait and see because it will be explained later on in the plot, but most likely I will fix the problem and try to help you understand Sarah better. I can't know how/if you like it if you don't review, so please do! Thanks, and see you next week for the next chapter!**

**Haras**


	3. New Terms

**I've been so excited to publish the new chapters, I had to keep telling myself I had to wait til Saturday. I forgot to last week, and I apologize, but for those of you new to my stories, I always personally thank those who review on here, so-**

**Second Daughter of Eve- Thank you! You reviewed in April of 07, so my thanks comes late, but I hope you will keep enjoying my new idea**

**mrmistoffelees- First of all, I love your penname. I love Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Cats was the musical that introduced me to him. I recently recieved the collector's edition on DVD, so I'm really happy. Jemima and Mr. Mistoffelees are my favorite characters. Anyway, back to your review- thank you! I hope you will enjoy it.**

**Sailor Violin- I know I already thanked you and gave you the whole background on this story, but still, thanks. If you wanted you could even read more of Narnia: The Musical...haha.**

**If you review, and I don't include flaming, then I will thank you in my author's intro. I know you all have been waiting on the edge of your seats for a week to find out what happens, so here it is. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Terms**

"We know, we know Hermione," said Ron as he, Harry, and Hermione sat down for lunch after the first half of their classes the next day. "We're still sticking with Divination. We see the loads of homework you get from Ancient Runes. We aren't dropping Divination for the hundredth time. It's an easy class, even if Trelawny is a nutter."

"Hey everyone!" said a breathless Ginny, interrupting the argument. "How is your first day of classes going?"

"Fine, thank you, Ginny," replied Hermione with an angry look at Ron.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" asked Ron.

"Harry and Hermione are my friends too, and I was just asking Ron," said Ginny coolly. "I'm sorry for wanting to know how my brother's day is going. Don't worry, I'll leave in a minute." She turned to Hermione and Harry. "Did you hear about Sarah McFlair, one of the exchange students? I just heard a bunch of Ravenclaws who had Charms with her, and she's a Srib!"

"She's a what?" asked Harry.

"I know that word," said Ron, trying to remember.

"_That's_ where I know her name from!" exclaimed Hermione. Ginny was called over by her friends, so Ron and Harry had Hermione explain.

"I thought her name sounded familiar," she said. "She's a Srib, I read about her and her family in a book a couple years ago. If you imagine all the magical humans on a scale, as wizards and witches, we would be in the middle of the scale. We need wands to do magic. Squibs are on one end of the line, since because of their heritage, they "should" be able to do magic, but can't manage very well. A Srib is on the total opposite end because they don't need a wand to do magic at all. They are very uncommon. There are only three other Sribs alive right now besides Sarah. She and her family are extremely wealthy too. They live in Malibu, California in a 22-story mansion that is supported by magic so it isn't affected by earthquakes. The entire estate is also protected against forest fires as well. They have Muggles on their staff along with wizards and witches, which is very unusual, since there is so much magic going on, but I forget exactly how they are allowed to have Muggles on the property. Personally I'm glad that they don't have any house elves, but then again, the-"

"Get on with it, Hermione," said Ron, rolling his eyes at her. "I remember Dad talking about Sribs one day, but I think he was talking about the one that lives in Russia."

"Honestly, Ron," said Hermione, giving him a look, but she continued. "Sarah's father is a very well-known magic inventor, with potions and things like that. That's how Sarah became a Srib. There was an explosion in his lab when she was two, and she ended up a Srib. Her mother also owns a famous hotel chain."

"So Sarah doesn't need a wand to do magic?" asked Harry, looking over to the Ravenclaw table, where Sarah sat talking to Luna.

"Wicked!" said Ron.

"Not really, Ron," replied Hermione. "She gets surges of power as she grows that sometimes make her pass out because it's so much magic at once. It will stop once she's eighteen, but she almost died her first year at her school in America."

With these thoughts fresh in their minds, the three finished their lunches and went to their next class. Walking through the halls, they heard snatches of conversation, which included some fifth-year Ravenclaws talking about Sarah.

"I wouldn't want to mess with her," they heard one girl say. "I heard that she has an awful temper, and she loses control of her magic easily. Frankly I'm surprised they let her come here if she's so unstable."

"And that look on her face," her friend shivered. "It's so piercing, like I did something wrong."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron finished their day with Defense Against the Dark, and as they entered the classroom, they were surprised to see Sarah sitting in the second row.

All four exchange students were wearing their school uniforms today. Each robe was the color of their academy back home, so Sarah's was a dark blue. Embroidered on her robe near the left-hand shoulder was the school's coat of arms- a black shield with stars on it, a picture of a drop of water in the center, signifying her academy, and the silver initials U.S.H.M. above the shield. Peeking out from the robe's collar were a sky blue shirt and dark blue tie. Her flame-red hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and her piercing eyes stared at the front of the room.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron cast uneasy looks at each other before sitting down and taking out their wands.

Class began with "Good morning Professor Umbridge," and when Umbridge told the class to take out their books and put away their wands, Hermione saw Sarah smirking slightly as everyone put their wands back in their bags, then after a moment Sarah put her hands in her pockets. The corners of Sarah's mouth twitched at a private joke before taking her hands out and retrieving her book.

"You saw that, right?" whispered Ron.

"No talking, please," Umbridge said sweetly. "Please read the first chapter of your book after you have copied down the objectives of the course."

"Professor," said Hermione, her arm raised in the air, "I have read the book already. Are we not doing magic in class this year despite the growing threat of You-Know-Who?"

The class gasped and stared at her.

"My dear girl!" exclaimed Umbridge. "You are quite mistaken! Read the book over then, because there is no need to practice any defensive spells, because You-Know-Who is dead!"

And so a long and heated debate began with the class about Voldemort's return. In the end Umbridge and Harry were going back and forth, but were interrupted by a new hand in the air.

Umbridge was startled. "Yes, Miss, uh-"

"McFlair, Professor, Sarah McFlair," responded the girl calmly, her accent a combination of American and something else Hermione couldn't put her finger on. "I was wondering if I could possibly say something from an international student's point of view. Why You-Know-Who can't be back?"

"Finally, someone with sense. Yes Miss McFlair, what do you have to say? And thank you for raising your hand unlike the rest of the class," Umbridge replied sweetly.

Sarah turned around to face Harry and the rest of the class. Her piercing gaze reached all of them as she made eye-contact with everyone, ending with Harry. Green eyes pierced green eyes as she said, "Thank you, Professor. My point is simple. In America, some do not believe You-Know-Who is back, some do. However, we all agree that he has not fully died. I ask you this though- If there was any danger, why would your Ministry of Magic allow four students from an ally country here for a year?" Sarah turned to Umbridge. "That's all I wanted to say, thank you, Professor." Then she returned to face the front.

Umbridge's toad-like face smiled as she looked at Sarah.

The bell rang.

Her head snapped to look at Harry. "Detention, Mr. Potter, everyday for the rest of the week, beginning tomorrow. You are all dismissed."

Harry fumed as he walked alongside Ron and Hermione on their way to supper.

"Can you believe Umbridge?!" exclaimed Ron.

"And Sarah too!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "The way she acts, all high and mighty, like she knows everything about a situation in a country on the other side of the world!"

"I heard that, and you're wrong," said Sarah, coming up behind her.

"_I'm_ wrong?!" asked Hermione incredulously. "Look who's talking!"

"Oi! What's all this fuss about?" asked Fred as he and George walked up.

"We come to tell Harry about Quidditch tryouts and we hear you two," said George.

"Umbridge just gave me detentions all week, and Sarah is on her side when it comes to Voldemort," Harry explained angrily.

"Well they're both mental," said Fred. "But Angelina won't be happy with you. Tryouts are this week."

"And who are you to say I'm mental?!" yelled Sarah, her glare turning to Fred.

"Fred-"

"-and George Weasley," George finished. "And you're-"

"Yes, Sarah McFlair, the one who everyone's been whispering about when they think I can't hear!" Sarah retorted. "About my temper, how I'm a Srib, and how because of the two I lose control of my magic sometimes, and how I'm arrogant and I look like I'm about to murder someone, and now they're all treating me like a ticking time bomb!"

"Hey, don't go shouting at people you just met, and maybe if you didn't jump down everyone's throats, they wouldn't spread rumors!" argued Fred.

"Well maybe they aren't rumors, because half of them are true! And maybe I can't help some of them!" Sarah shouted back before marching away.

"I don't like her," remarked Fred, watching her go.

* * *

**So there you are! Please review it! I am really interested in hearing your thoughts on Sarah throughout this entire experience, so please let me know. I will be releasing Chapter 4 on Thursday most likely, because technical reasons will probably prevent me from doing so the 9th, which is ok, considering I will be glued to the television that day watching the Olympics. **

**Haras**


	4. Foreign Exchanges

**I decided to put the chapter out a day early! I don't have any review thank you's to do, since no one reviewed, but that's ok. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Foreign Exchanges

The rest of September passed in the same fashion. Harry and his friends found themselves arguing with Sarah very often. Much to their astonishment, however, Sarah and Luna became close friends, and, meeting her through Luna, Ginny did as well.

Because of her relationship with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the only reason Sarah knew about the meeting at the Hog's Head at the end of the month was because of Luna and Ginny. It had been called to unite the students who were sick of Umbridge's classes and wanted to learn real defense from Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione cast uneasy looks at each other when Sarah arrived first with Luna. Their response was nothing compared with Fred's when he, George, and a whole group of others arrived.

"Why is the spitfire here?!" he exclaimed, and Hermione rubbed her temples. Sarah _never _got along with Fred and George.

"This is going to be a long meeting," she sighed heavily as Sarah glared at Fred.

"Yeah, why is Umbridge's favorite here?" asked Dean Thomas. "She'll go running to Umbridge!"

"No she won't," Sarah retorted, "because she actually is here for the same reason everyone else is." Her eyes pierced Fred's. "The prankster should mind his own business."

"I-"

"And that's enough for now," interrupted Hermione. "I don't think the rest of the bar wants to hear us bickering."

"We're the only ones here besides the bar tender," George pointed out.

"Congratulations on being observant, jokester," said Sarah sarcastically. Recently Fred and George had started referring to her as "the spitfire", and she in turn called Fred "the prankster", and George "the jokester".

"Enough!" shouted Harry. "Everybody just sit down and be quiet!...please," he added, looking at Cho Chang.

This was the beginning of the first meeting of what was to become Dumbledore's Army. Weeks passed, and regular meetings took place in the Room of Requirement. Each meeting Harry taught them how to defend themselves against dark wizards. Slowly they all started showing signs of improvement.

Sarah proved to be very unique in these meetings. She was able to get Makani and Demetrio to come as well, and learned quickly. She was used to adapting professors' instructions to fit her "circumstances" as she called it. While she did not have to say an incantation or wave a wand, she had to concentrate more on what she wanted to do than the others, especially when she was first learning something new. In addition, her fingers had to move in the same pattern a wand did for the spell to work.

On the other hand, she fought often before and after meetings officially started with Fred and George. Harry noticed she seemed to take a disliking to Cho too, which he neither understood nor liked, but thankfully she usually kept that to herself.

At the beginning of one of the first meetings, Harry told everyone that Sarah needed to address the group.

When she had everyone's full attention, she began.

"Hi everyone. I thought I should talk to you all before we started today. I know many of you don't like me, mainly because of my views on whether or not Harry is telling the truth. I am telling you now, and this is top secret, that I am working for Harry as a spy for the D.A. It is all an act for me out there. Well, mostly." She grinned. "I apologize for anything I might have said to offend anyone. I do it so 

Umbridge can trust me and think that I am behind her one hundred percent. I have already gotten some information to Harry that I can't disclose, but I just wanted you all to know. I figured we could use any advantage we can get against her. I know it's going to take a while before any of you can believe and trust me, but I just wanted you to know the truth."

"What about that first day in Umbridge's class?" demanded Dean.

Sarah grinned evilly and laughed. "I figured it would be fun, as well as an asset somehow if I was on her good side." Her gaze moved to the twins, and her face hardened. "I still don't like you two though. That's not an act."

Fred bowed mockingly. "Wouldn't have it any other way, madam."

At that point Marietta came in late, and Harry began the practice for the day.

It was also at these meetings, during breaks to rest, that the Hogwarts students got to know the exchange students better.

Makani told them about his family moving from Hawaii to California so he could go to a better magic school. He explained that every state has their own Schools of Magic- a junior and senior high. California's junior high was called Galaxy Middle School of Magic. In talking about this, Makani ended up telling them about the magic laws in America.

"It is the law that young witches and warlocks, we say 'warlock' instead of 'wizard', must grow up like Namsers, known as Muggles to you, until the age of ten. Parents are very careful about covering up their children's magical signs when they're young. The Government of Magic has ways of telling if a child is told of their powers before they're ten, and has ways of erasing those memories in emergencies. The reasoning behind it is the hope that this will do two things- one, it will help everyone blend in better with the Namsers, and two, help stop the feeling of superiority over the Namsers.

"At eleven, we tell our Namser friends that we're going to a private school. We go to an airport in California to get to both schools. One is in the south of the state, the other is in the north. In the airport bathroom we climb on top of the toilet and step through the wall to our magic airport. Upon arrival our first year, what we call sixth grade, we go to a special party and every new student goes onstage one by one in black robes. They each put their hand on a crystal ball, and it chooses their academy and changes the color of their robes. A big difference back in America is that we are allowed to do magic outside of school, as long as our parents are with us. The downside to that is, unlike most of the magic world, we come of age at eighteen, instead of seventeen."

Demetrio, who had told stories of his parents escaping Russia, told them about the school buildings back home.

"Well, at Galaxy, all the buildings are separate," he said. "You have the main building in the front of the campus, and then each academy is a separate building. All five buildings form a pentagon shape, and in the middle of them is the athletic complex. We're still allowed to play Namser games, like baseball and volleyball, if that means anything to any of you. Each floor is dedicated to a different sport, with the Quidditch pitch on the roof.

"Oh! Our academies at Galaxy were cool, because each one is only accessible to students from that academy. We ate our meals and had dances in the main building, and our classes and dorms were in the academy buildings. My academy, Earth, is surrounded by a giant rock wall. Only current Earths know where the door is and can open it. I guess you could say we're like Gryffindors. We're known for our strength and courage. Airs are known for their patience, and are the only ones able to find their way through the fog to their building. Waters are known for their intelligence, like Ravenclaws. They know where to walk to get across the giant moat. Fires, um…" He laughed. "Well, they're known for being stuck up and full of themselves, to be honest, at least among the other students. The school says they're known for their resourcefulness or something like that. Anyway, that's why none of us asked Candace to come here.

"The campus for Universe is only two buildings- the athletic complex and the main building. That's more like here at Hogwarts. Once you reach ninth grade, fourth year to you all, you move up and have classes with people outside your academy. The academy dorms are wings off each side of the main building, and, like here, only those students know how to enter them."

Sarah was the most reluctant to talk about herself. Outside of the D.A. she appeared to only be friends with Luna and Ginny. During meetings however, after a while nearly everyone had come to like her as much as her fellow exchange students. She never talked to Marietta or Cho, but both she and the Weasley twins tried to keep their constant arguing out of meetings now. Harry, Hermione, and Ron took a while to completely trust her, especially Hermione, but in the end it was Hermione that became closest to Sarah out of the three.

Eventually, Sarah was finally persuaded to tell her story.

"I was born in Greece," she said, identifying the other accent in her voice other than American. "I was born on the island of Santorini, in its capital, Fira. My mother's hotel chain started there, since it's a big tourist place. It's the most beautiful place in the world." She smiled one of her very rare smiles as she remembered. "My mother has a huge Greek family, but is the only witch other than my Pappous, her father. None of her six siblings or my fifteen younger cousins knows she's a witch. Only Gigia, that's Greek for 'grandmother', knows about Pappous, Mana, Greek for mother, and me. Da's family is all very Irish, and an old wizarding family too. His only sister's daughter is my best friend, Liz. Mana and Da met at her hotel when he came for a conference in Greece. Da moved to Greece after they were married, and had me. Then the accident happened in Da's old lab." Sarah sighed heavily. "I don't like to talk about it, so I'll only say it once.

"I was two; Mana had to go on a business trip, so Da brought me to work with him. He had to give this big tour of his lab to these famous wizards, so he left me in the care of his assistant, Aleta, who babysat me often. Some intern left some potions in her office, where they shouldn't have been, and when Aleta and I came back to her office, she put me in my playpen. She went to the other side of the office to finish some work, and when she lit the fire under the cauldron," Sarah voice became hollow, "there was an explosion. Aleta died, and somehow I ended up a Srib because of the potions and the reaction or something. No one has ever been able to figure that one out. The intern was fired, but it didn't really help anything…" She trailed off and stared into space. After a moment she shook her head and laughed. "It always sounds like something from a really bad movie. But anyway, Mana and Da were having a house built in Malibu at the time, because Mana always wanted to live in America, and her biggest hotel yet was being built there. It was finished when I was 6, and so we moved."

Ginny had many questions still, but only asked, "How were you allowed in the lab if it was magic and you were two?"

"The laws are different in Greece," Sarah replied, "but I was always told Da was a scientist, and to the non-magical world he is. My parents knew that we would move to America one day, and of the laws there, so they covered everything from me."

"What about your magic?" Marietta asked. "Is it true you lose control?"

Sarah's eyes flashed and glared threateningly at Marietta.

"_That_," she said coldly and dangerously, "is something everyone should pray they _never_ see."

* * *

**The background information on the students that you just read has changed so drastically over and over. At some point I will give you the full story of the transformations, but not right now. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please, please review. I truly don't know how I'm doing or if anyone is fully reading the story if no one reviews. If you see any typos, let me know too please, I caught a few just a minute ago when I was rereading and tweaking the chapter one last time. **

**The next chapter will be out the 16th, on schedule. **

**Haras**


	5. An Addition

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I have been planning one scene for years, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: An Addition to the Already Occurring Madness**

November came along, and with it more and more Educational Decrees from Umbridge. In the middle of the month, Dumbledore announced that in honor of the Americans, Hogwarts would be celebrating Thanksgiving this year. Soon the Great Hall was decorated with giant cornucopias, the suits of armor dresses as pilgrims or Native Americans, and autumn leaves grew everywhere.

The day before Thanksgiving it was announced that classes would be cancelled for the holiday, so an especially happy D.A. met later that evening. They grew serious when Sarah, still their source of inside information, said she had news. She had apologized after the first decree was made, because Umbridge had sent her as a spy for the first meeting, not knowing Sarah was already planning on going for her own sake. She and Harry had decided that it was necessary for Sarah to tell Umbridge that a group had met together to organize against her, but nothing more than that. This way, Umbridge would keep relying on and trusting Sarah. She was unaware that Sarah was continuing to come to the meetings, having told Umbridge that the group was no longer meeting after her decree.

"Umbridge is up to something new," Sarah told them. "I think she's going to sack someone soon. I don't know who, just that it's happening. She's also created what she's calling 'The Inquisitorial Squad' and put me at the head. Malfoy," she shuddered, "is second in command. We now have power to take house points away and are to report to her daily who is obeying her rules and who needs to be punished."

"Whoa," said Makani under his breath to Demetrio. "Glad we're only here for one year."

"Very true," Demetrio agreed.

The next day was enjoyed by nearly all the staff and students. The Thanksgiving Dinner was delicious, and each table got four giant turkeys with all the trimmings.

"'Is really 'ood!" said Ron, eating huge mouthfuls of mashed squash and stuffing. He swallowed and heaped more on his plate. "We should do this every year!"

After a dessert of apple and pumpkins pies, the students began to leave the Great Hall, everyone stuffed. Once in the entrance hall, they were confronted with an unpleasant scene.

Sarah had been right. Umbridge was firing Trelawny. As everyone crowded around the shouting professors, a new voice yelled, "So it comes to this Janey?"

Everyone, including Umbridge and Trelawny, looked up at the ceiling, where the voice had come from.

"Look!" pointed a third year.

A cloaked figure floated into view. She had a long, deep blue velvet robe, and under her hooded head they would see very tan skin, dark blue hair, and black eyes staring down at Umbridge. The new arrival also had dark markings under her eyes, giving the semi-translucent figure an even more mysterious look.

"Who and what are you?" demanded Umbridge.

"I am Lady Andrea, the dignified Poltergeist," she replied regally. "My cousin Peeves told me what you were doing, so I came over from the Forbidden Forest. I only come here when I feel like a specific individual needs attention, and you, Dolores Jane Umbridge, are getting my full attention from this day forth, until you leave Hogwarts, and oh yes, it will be because of me that you leave, and leave for good."

The Poltergeist smiled tauntingly, and then frowned. "Now Janey, how could you possibly sack this poor woman, and on Thanksgiving of all days? That's not showing our guests our manners now, is it? I'm leaving for the moment, but I will be back. I'm staying, and will personally see that your time here 

is miserable." She turned and flew down a corridor, but not before dropping a bunch of hanging decorations on Umbridge's head.

Umbridge screamed and tried to get the streamers, cornucopias, and giant turkeys off her. McGonagall comforted Trelawny, and Sarah fought her way through the crowd as it began to disperse, finally reaching Umbridge.

"Professor, are you alright?" she asked, helping Umbridge remove the last of the tangled streamers.

"Yes dear," Umbridge replied sweetly. "Thank you. You're the only truly good student in this place."

Sarah smiled back. "Anything for my favorite professor. It looks like we've got ourselves a new friend, too. Don't worry though, I'll talk to the ghosts and see what I can find out about this Lady Andrea."

"You'll go far Sarah, you'll go far," Umbridge smiled, patting Sarah on the head. "If you ever consider moving here and working for the Ministry, I will gladly recommend you. Now, go enjoy your American holiday. You're the only one who really deserves to."

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Yes, my dear, thank you."

"Well, good-night then, Professor."

"Good-night, Sarah."

They parted, and Sarah went up the stairs and down the hall.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from behind a tapestry, grabbed Sarah, and pulled her into the secret staircase it concealed.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Sarah whispered, seeing who it was. She fixed her hair. "She patted my head! Can you believe it? The woman makes me sick! She's so infuriating!" She rolled her eyes. "But anyway, great acting back there, huh?" she laughed.

Her companion laughed too. "The best."

* * *

**Please please review! No one has reviewed my last two chapters, so I have no feedback here. **

**Until next week!**

**Haras**


	6. Holiday Happenings

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for this being late, but yesterday was really crazy for me, and I thought I would have time to post this, but other things came up. I would like to say that Friday, August 22, 2008, after having the story in my head for 9 years, I finally finished Harry Potter and the American Invasion. I also have it all typed up, so that will help me to get everything posted on time. My other announcement is that I now have an editor, and I would like to thank her for her work and help. **

**I haven't been getting any reviews, but I can see by my Reader Traffic that people from many different countries around the world are at least looking at this story. Just because I have an editor doesn't mean I still won't have any mistakes, and I would still like to know how everyone likes this. **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Holiday Happenings

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sarah said to Ginny and Luna. "Sure, I'm happy Hogwarts decided to have a last day of Fall Term ball like we do back home, but-"

"You went to them there, didn't you?" Ginny asked. The three had decided to go as a group, and were now headed to the Great Hall.

"Yes, but-"

"Oh it'll be fun. Just relax. Last year's Yule ball was fun. Did you go Luna?"

"I was too young and I had no one to ask me," Luna replied, gazing out the frost-covered windows as they passed.

"Yeah, well, you don't risk going with a jerk if you go, or people you thought were your friends," Sarah said angrily.

"At least you had friends at the time though." Luna turned and looked at Sarah, who grew quiet.

"Sarah, we understand they all hurt you, but you still have Liz, Rose, and Maggie back home, and we're here," said Ginny. "Please try to have fun, for our sakes."

"Fine."

The Great Hall was as stunning as last year, and the three girls found an empty table. They watched everyone go by, some in groups, and many in couples. Everyone was allowed to come, regardless of year, grade, if they had a date, or came by themselves, just like they did at Universe.

"Why is Harry here with Cho?" Sarah asked disbelievingly. "What does he see in her?"

"Why don't you like her?" asked Ginny.

"I just get a bad vibe, that's all. I mean, heard about what happened with Cedric, and I can understand and feel bad for her, but there's just something about her I don't like."

The ball began and Ginny was immediately asked to dance. Luna danced by herself, and Sarah danced a few times with Makani and Demetrio.

Just before the end of the night, the three girls were resting when Fred, George, and Lee Jordan came over.

"Would you ladies care to dance?" Lee asked, offering his hand to Ginny, who accepted, then looked at Sarah.

Fred approached Sarah, and held out his hand. "Well spitfire, how about one dance and a temporary truce until the song is over? The feeling of Christmas and all that jolly stuff?"

She eyed him warily. "I'll hate every minute of it," she warned.

He bowed. "If you didn't, I would have you carted off to St. Mungo's."

She rolled her eyes and followed him to the dance floor. Ginny and Lee and George and Luna followed them.

Thankfully it was the last dance, because as soon as the song ended, Sarah and Fred got into an argument over who stepped on whose foot. Their friends and family followed them, rolling their eyes.

Sarah and Luna eventually went in the opposite direction to get to the Ravenclaw tower.

Sarah stopped. "Oh! Luna, I just realized, there was something I was going to do after the ball. I'd better go do it now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bidding good-night to one another, Sarah ran back towards the Great Hall, but ducked down a deserted hallway and into a seemingly empty classroom.

But it wasn't empty.

Sarah sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around her companion and rested her head on his chest.

"I hated not being able to take you to that ball," he said.

"I know," Sarah sighed sadly, "but you know it's better this way." She paused for a moment. "You're going home for Christmas, right?"

"Yes, and you're going where again?"

"Home for Christmas, and then to our lodge in Colorado for New Years, as always, but I'm going to miss you," she added, looking up.

"Me too." He looked when Sarah pointed upwards, and laughed when he saw mistletoe growing overhead. "Merry Christmas," he said, kissing her.

"Merry Christmas," smiled Sarah, kissing him back.

--

The next day everyone departed, the Hogwarts students on the train, the Universe students on the McFlair family private jet, which picked them up in a large field outside the school grounds.

Sooner than most of the students would have liked, the new term began and they were all back at Hogwarts. The D.A. meetings still continued, with Sarah keeping Harry informed of Umbridge's moves.

Valentine's Day came, and so did Harry's disastrous date with Cho and his Rita Skeeter interview.

The day the article was published, there was a D.A. meeting. Harry was running late, and when he entered the Room of Requirement, he met with a huge argument.

Everyone stood, eyes wide, watching Sarah and, no, it couldn't be…but it was! Cho Chang was Sarah's opponent today, and was Sarah letting her have it!

"Don't give me that!" Sarah was yelling back, disgusted. "You're upset over Cedric, I know, and I'm sorry, but what you did to Harry was stupid! I mean are you _blind_, that you can't tell he's been friends with Ron _and_ Hermione since their first year?! I've only been here since September and I could figure that one out! You can talk about Cedric all the time to Harry, don't think I've never heard you, but he simply says he has to meet Hermione, and how _dare _he talk about her!" She took something out of her pocket and threw it down at Cho's feet- a copy of _The Quibbler_. "Well there's your proof that they weren't doing anything exclusive, if you're still too thick to realize it!"

Makani finally came up to Sarah and tried to calm her down.

"Sarah, you need to breathe. We both know what will happen if you don't, and we don't want that here."

Cho took her chance and continued arguing. "You_ do_ need to calm down! You're blowing everything out of proportion, and it's not even any of your business! None of us need you to explode, or whatever people have been saying you do!"

Wind whipped around Sarah and forced Makani away from her. He rubbed his face in his hands.

"I tried everyone. I'm sorry," he apologized.

Sarah's hair turned into flames and she glared at Cho.

"Calm down huh?! Or would you really rather see the truth to what people have been saying?! Well, here it is! This is what happens to a Srib with a _temper_!!" At 'temper', her hair flared dangerously, and she rose from the ground, her eyes glowing a bright white. Everyone stared, petrified. "Well I'm sorry if I get mad at blubbering girls who are blind and selfish!" she continued. "One word about someone who isn't you and you freak out! Grow up Cho Chang, grow up! I knew there was something I didn't like about you since we met! I see now that I was right!"

Cho finally turned and walked away, giving Harry a disgusted look as she left the room, Marietta not far behind her.

It took some time to calm Sarah down, and when she did she apologized to everyone for losing control, and was really embarrassed that they had to see her at her worst. Harry decided it would be best to have the meeting next week and everyone left.

That night, in the corner of another deserted classroom, Sarah cried into her companion's shirt as he rocked her back and forth, his arms around her. They both sat on the floor, her body facing the wall, his facing the desks.

"I hate this, I really do," she sobbed. She was worn out from the outburst, and leaned limply against her companion's chest. "Sometimes being a Srib is great, but other times, _most_ times, it's so obnoxious and embarrassing. I _hate_ losing control like that, I feel like a freak. Now everyone knows what I can really be like."

"It's ok," he said comfortingly, stroking her hair. "You made a mistake, that's all. We all make them every day. It's ok. You're not perfect, and it's one of the things I like most about you." He grinned.

Sarah smiled through her tears.

"Thanks. I shouldn't have yelled like that at Cho though, but she makes me so _mad_."

"So you're not going to apologize to her?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"How long have you known me?"

He laughed and squeezed her tightly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Haras**


	7. Hermione's Discovery

**Hi everyone! Welcome to one of my favorite chapters to write!**

**Thank you to my reviewers!**

**BlueSunsetWaters- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Just keep reading :)**

**Sailor Violin- Thank you again for your reviews! **

**I hope you all like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Hermione's Discovery

True to her word, Lady Andrea made Umbridge's life a living nightmare: prank after prank, harassing "Janey" or "toad-face" in the halls, the madness rarely stopped. Not surprisingly, none of the other faculty really tried to help Umbridge or stop Lady Andrea.

Sarah was put in charge of getting the situation under control, but there was little she could do. She couldn't make D.A. meetings, because Umbridge kept her working in the office, doing numerous things for her. This proved to be an asset in the end, when Sarah heard Marietta tell Umbridge about the D.A. Marietta had not been there when Sarah had initially told the D.A. about spying on Umbridge, but she still knew Sarah was coming to meetings. Thankfully, between Hermione's jinx and Sarah's magic fingers, that secret was safe. Umbridge immediately sent Sarah to get the other Inquisitorial Squad members. On her way, Sarah thought quickly about how to tell everyone. She remembered the house-elf, Dobby, she thought his name was, whom she had met one day. He would do anything for Harry, so she stopped by the kitchens, gave Dobby the message, and continued her journey, trying to buy time for him to reach them and for everyone to get away.

Sarah was with Umbridge when they caught Harry, and when they took him to Dumbledore. She saw Dumbledore leave, and dreaded what was bound to happen.

As soon as Umbridge became Headmistress, Lady Andrea increased her harassment of Umbridge. Sarah gratefully gave up trying to figure out how to stop her when Umbridge said she had a plan involving the Ministry.

For the rest of Hogwarts, life grew even harder with all the new decrees. Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor common room from the library one night, thinking about all that had transpired this year, when she heard talking coming from an empty hallway.

Curious, she followed the sounds to a classroom with the door slightly ajar. Now she could clearly hear the voices.

"So you're really leaving?"

"Yeah."

"It won't be the same without you."

"Don't worry, I'll think about you every day."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

There was a pause, then, "I left the door open!" she heard a familiar voice say. "Good thing no one is-"

Hermione heard the voices coming towards the door, but didn't have enough time to turn away. Instead she came face to face with Sarah…and Fred Weasley.

Sarah's eyes widened. She looked at Hermione, then back to Fred.

"Um…we were…uh," Fred stuttered.

Hermione smiled and tried not to laugh, then looked at Sarah. "I heard."

Sarah turned to Fred. "I've got this," she said softly. "You get some sleep."

For a moment he opened his mouth to protest, and Sarah gave him a look. Sighing, he left, bidding good-night to both of them.

"In here," said Sarah to Hermione, motioning to the classroom, her face now as red as her hair.

Once the door was shut, properly this time, Sarah looked at Hermione. "So…you heard us?" she asked, defeated.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Why are you hiding it from everyone though? And how long has this been going on for, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we both figured it was better for no one to know, so we wouldn't have to risk anyone telling Umbridge that her right-hand girl was seeing one of the two biggest pranksters in the school. It's been like this since Halloween." Sarah smiled and laughed, remembering that day…

_Fred and Sarah ran into each other near the end of the day, on their way to dinner. As usual, they began arguing as they walked, and, because they had not been paying attention to where they were going, soon found themselves in an empty corridor. _

_"Now we're going to be late for the Halloween feast!" Sarah exclaimed. "All thanks to you! Why do you always start with me?!" _

_"Me?!" yelled Fred. "You never blame yourself! Why are _you_ always yelling at _me_?! Since the day we met we've argued!"_

_"Maybe I have good reason to!"_

_"Yeah, well maybe I have good reason to too!" _

_"And what could _that_ possibly be?!"_

_"Maybe I really like you! Maybe I _like_ that you're a spitfire! Maybe I think you're beautiful! Maybe I like the feeling of danger when I'm with you!" _

_"Well that's great!" Sarah yelled back. "Because I like you too! I love your sense of humor! I think you're really attractive too! How about that one?! But you're never going to do anything about it, are you?!"_

_"Not if I thought you would bite my head off if I tried to kiss you like I've wanted to do for weeks!" _

_"I'd like to see you try!" _

_"Well maybe I will!"_

_"Oh yeah?!"_

_"Yeah!" _

_"I'll believe it when it happens!"_

_With that, Fred wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her to him aggressively, and kissed her. After the shock gave way, Sarah relaxed and kissed him back…_

"Sarah?" Hermione asked, bringing Sarah back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

"I was just saying that I won't tell. I promise. Does anyone else know?"

"Only George, of course."

"Alright then. Don't worry. I'm good with this sort of thing. I'm an only child, and my best friends are boys, so I don't get a lot of girl-talk." She yawned. "We'd better hurry and get to bed. We don't need either of us getting caught in the halls."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you, Hermione. And you're right- I am exhausted."

"One last question though," Hermione added. "Why is Fred leaving?"

Sarah grew sad. "He and George are fed up. They plan to leave with a bang. Tomorrow is the preview."

"Oh dear," said Hermione.

--

"Oh dear" was right. The next day hundreds of magical fireworks exploded around the school and wouldn't disappear. Hermione found the twins and Sarah laughing hysterically as they listened to Umbridge and Filch's attempts to remove the fireworks. The three were sitting on the steps of a secret 

hallway, Sarah and Fred's fingers intertwined. Hermione complimented the three on their work, shook her head as she laughed, and walked on.

The next day was the twins' departure. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the school watched as Umbridge brought Fred and George to the entrance hall as Filch went to get the whipping license papers from his office. The portable swamp had worked great, and to top it all off, there were two giant cartoons hanging on the walls in the entrance hall.

The first pictured a man in an office, obviously Cornelius Fudge, with his pin-striped suit and green bowler hat. Outside his open office door, Voldemort was fighting Harry. It was enchanted so you could hear their spells making noise as Fudge was being interviewed.

"There is no way that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back!" he was saying to the reader. "No way! No possible way! Can someone shut my door? That racket is interrupting this interview!"

Above the whole cartoon was the title- "The Honorable Minister of Magic"

The other cartoon was of Umbridge, who kept changing back and forth from a toad, the black bow remaining on her head. She said, "I am Umbridge! Fear my toad-likeness and tacky choice of clothing! And don't forget my sleep-inducing speeches! Muahahaha!"

"Who made these?!" yelled Umbridge after she had seen them. She spun around and glared at Fred and George. "Was it you?!"

"Now, now, Janey," said Lady Andrea, floating into view. Peeves right behind her. "It was all me. I hope you like them. I even wrote a poem for you." She and Peeves cleared their throats and recited,

"_Umbridge, Umbridge, oh Umbridge._

_I hope you get stuck in the plumbage._

_With your big toad head,_

_That's too big for a bed._

_I'll blast you from here _

_To Cumbridge!" _

Half the school clapped, and they bowed.

"Well, we're off everyone!" said Fred.

"Be sure to visit us in our new shop in Diagon Alley!" added George.

Summoning their brooms, they mounted them and flew up to Lady Andrea.

"I'll miss my boys," she said, wiping tears from her eyes.

Fred and George both leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, Fred on the right and George on the left. Then they flew away, turning to both Poltergeists as they did, saying, "Give her your worst."

Peeves and Lady Andrea bowed and curtsied as they rest of Hogwarts cheered. Fred and George blasted open the front doors, then flew off into the sunset.

* * *

**It was the scene of Fred and George leaving that helped bring Sarah's story back to life for me. I will tell you the story at some point, but after I read that chapter in OoP, I actually drew the two cartoons and wrote the limerick. I was so excited to finally be able to use them in the story!**

**Please review! I want to know how you all feel about Sarah and Fred, and Lady Andrea too!**

**And just as a note, I am thinking about changing the name of this story, just so you know for next week.**

**Thanks**

**Haras**


	8. Lady Andrea's Secret

**Good morning everyone! I hope you've had a great week! Mine has been so long, I kept thinking it was time for me to post a new chapter. But Saturday is finally here, and I hope you like Chapter 8. As you've noticed, I've changed both the title and summary of the story. I did this for two reasons- one, to hopefully get more people to read it, and two, because both the title and summary didn't fit the new version of the story. The title made it seem like Harry was a big part of the plot, when he's just a background character, and the summary made it seem like it was about all four students, when it's really centered around Sarah and her friends.**

**Thank you to my reviewers-**

**BlueSunsetWaters- I'm glad you like the pairing. I love the characcter of Lady Andrea too, and I hope you'll like this chapter, considering it's name.**

**Sailor Violin- Of course you were right haha.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lady Andrea's Secret**

Hermione didn't tell anyone about Sarah and Fred. Sarah was good at hiding her sadness, but some days Hermione saw tears in her friend's eyes.

June eighth came- Sarah's sixteenth birthday. The D.A. sent her presents, which added to the pile at the foot of her bed that morning.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Sarah!" greeted Luna when Sarah came down the dormitory steps.

"Thank you, Luna," smiled Sarah. "And thank you for the book about Santorini. It was very thoughtful."

"You're welcome," Luna smiled back. They began walking to breakfast. "You must be happy you're exempt from the O.W.L.s."

"Oh gosh yeah," Sarah grinned. "We only have to take tests in eleventh grade, so the O.W.L.s wouldn't count back home. For grading purposes, I still need to take finals though."

"It's better than O.W.L.s though," laughed Luna.

"True."

Along with Sarah, Makani did not have to take N.E.W.T.s. Candace was given her S.T.A.N.D. exams, what students in America took. Each of Sarah and Makani's professors created a final for them, and once a day they both met in Umbridge's office to take a final. Sarah had Arithmancy, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Transfiguration, and a night final for Astronomy.

Each final was on the day the corresponding O.W.L. was, so it was the History of Magic final that Sarah had just completed, Makani had finished an hour ago, when Harry and Hermione came in to use Umbridge's fireplace.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, and they jumped, not realizing she had been there.

Harry and Hermione stared wide-eyed at each other, like children caught in the act of eating cookies before supper.

Hermione sighed after a moment. "We might as well tell you," she confessed, as Harry went over to the fireplace. "Harry needs to check something at his godfather's house. He is convinced that his godfather has been hurt."

Sarah laughed. "So _that's_ why Ron came in here telling Umbridge that Peeves was drawing rude pictures on the walls of the dungeons." She walked over to Umbridge's desk and put her completed final on it. "Tell Harry I hope his godfather is ok. I'd better get out of here though. Do you have lookouts?"

"Luna and Ginny."

"Good plan. Well, I'll see you."

"Bye Sarah."

Sarah left, and a few minutes later Umbridge burst in with Ron, Luna, and Ginny behind her, being prodded along, not very kindly, by a few of the Inquisitorial Squad members. She had gotten suspicious when she ran into Filch, who told her he had just found Peeves in the Astronomy tower, putting ink on the telescope rims.

The five were all trapped, and Hermione had just come up with a plan she hoped would fool Umbridge when Sarah burst through the doors.

"Professor! I've captured Lady Andrea!" she yelled.

Everyone turned and stared at her.

Umbridge's toad-like face lit up even more. "Really? Six in one hour. This is turning into a most productive day."

"I set a trap in the Forbidden Forest, where, as you know, I've watched her return to often. She says she won't say anything unless those two are there," Sarah said, pointing at Harry and Hermione. "I've seen them going into the forest a few times. I think she was part of Dumbledore's Army."

Umbridge turned to look at Harry and Hermione. "Is this true?"

Hermione hung her head. "Yes, Professor. Come on Harry, let's get this over with. The game's up. You caught us."

Umbridge smiled with glee as she, Sarah, Harry, and Hermione left the room and headed toward the Forbidden Forest.

Sarah led the way, and kept going deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally they stepped into a small clearing. Umbridge went ahead of the group, looking around for the trapped Poltergeist.

"Well?" she finally demanded. "Where is she?" She turned to look for Sarah.

"Right behind you Janey," she heard Lady Andrea say. Umbridge turned around and stared, open mouthed, looking even more like a toad.

"That's right Janey," said Sarah, coming out of the shadows. As she did, her skin, hair, and eyes became darker, her robes changed, and she began to float and became semi-transparent. "It was me the whole time Umbridge. _I_ am Lady Andrea."

* * *

**It's short I know. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger or the length. Please review, because I want to hear your thoughts! Did you expect something was up with Lady Andrea? How do you feel about her true identity? Let me know please!**

**Have a great week, and for those of you going back to school, I hope you have a great school year!**

**Haras**


	9. Answers and a Rescue Mission

**Good morning everyone! I can't believe we're already up to chapter 9! Once again, thank you to my reviewer-**

**BlueSunsetWater- Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Answers and a Rescue Mission

"Sarah?!" Umbridge exclaimed. "But- but- but…but that's impossible!"

Sarah laughed at Umbridge. "What is?" she asked, smirking. "Is it impossible that the only student you really trusted was only doing it for her own benefit? Is it impossible that I have the power to transform myself into a semi- convincing Poltergeist? I am surprised no one picked up in it sooner. From the look on Hermione's face, she suspected something. You honestly didn't find it strange that I was never around when Lady Andrea was? Or that Fred and George could kiss me before they left? Fred and I have been secretly seeing each other for almost eight months now, by the way," Sarah added, smiling. "And is it so impossible to think that I am actually a _member _of the D.A., and that I was a spy for them, and it was I that had Dobby the house-elf tell them you were coming so they could escape? Is it all really that impossible?"

Umbridge stood dumb-founded, and before she could even think to say anything, they were attacked by centaurs and she was carried off. Thankfully Grawp saved the four students and they made it out of the forest alive.

As they hurried to meet up with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, who were coming out of the castle, Hermione looked at Sarah, who had transformed back.

"I knew there was something strange about Lady Andrea, but I didn't think it was you. I had no idea you were that powerful. And to get Peeves to agree to keep everything quiet too!"

Sarah laughed. "I'm more powerful than I let on, but there are times, like back there, when I act more powerful than I really am. It took me a long time to perfect the levitation and semi-transparency. It's still difficult though, but I can pull it off for about ten-minutes at a time. Peeves was willing to anything that would take Umbridge down. I wanted to let her know how I really felt about her, how I truly think that she is a horrible and sadistic creature, so after a lot of planning and practicing with Fred and George, Lady Andrea was born."

The two groups met up, and Harry explained what he wanted to do. When it came time for them to fly on the thestrals, Sarah, Neville, and Luna were the only ones beside Harry who could see the creatures.

Quickly they all flew to London on the thestrals. After arriving at the Ministry, they began their decent to the Department of Mysteries.

"Wait!" Hermione whispered urgently. "What happens if a Death Eater sees Sarah?"

"So?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Do you want dark wizards and witches realizing you're a Srib?"  
Sarah turned white and her eyes widened. "Oh. Crud. No."

Hermione pointed her wand at Luna's.

"_Geminio_," she said, and immediately a duplicate of Luna's wand was created. Hermione handed it to Sarah. "Here, just wave it around and move your lips. At least it will look like you're whispering the spell. We can't have you just say any incantation. They're bound to notice if you say "Lumos" and something explodes. You should change your features too. No doubt Malfoy has told his father about you. We don't need anyone recognizing you."

Sarah took the fake wand. "Thanks Hermione," she said. Seeing the look of urgency on Harry's face, she added hastily, "I can walk and alter my appearance as we go. Your godfather needs us."

"This way," Harry pointed, and they continued.

The group walked, traveling down and into the heart of the Department of Mysteries. They searched and searched for Harry's room from his dream, and after a few tries found it.

The Room of Prophecy was huge, and when they found the row Sirius was supposed to be in, when Harry had found no Sirius but and orb with his name on it, they were met with Death Eaters.

Sarah tried her best to cast spells and wave the fake wand at the same time. It was easy to smash the other prophecy orbs and in the confusion she allowed herself to cast with both hands.

Soon she and her friends were running for their lives, Death Eaters right behind them. She managed to escape with Harry, Hermione, and Neville when they ran out of the Room of Prophecy. More confusion followed, and she found herself fighting against Bellatrix, as Luna and Ginny fought off two other Death Eaters.

Sarah had to concentrate hard at blocking the curses sent at her, and had no time to send any towards Bellatrix.

"You're a powerful little thing," remarked Bellatrix, sending a hex that Sarah blocked. "Too bad you're on the wrong side. Who are you anyway? Not that it matters, though. You should consider joining our side, the Dark Lord could use someone of your power."

"Not on your life!" shouted Sarah. "You want to know who I am? I am your worst nightmare!" She sent a jar flying at Bellatrix. It exploded and cut her face.

"You little snake!" screamed Bellatrix. "You'll pay for this!" She sent a stream of curses at Sarah. Sarah was overwhelmed at the intensity, and cried out as she was thrown into the air, hit the wall hard, and crumpled to the ground, immediately covered in jars, books, and shelving that fell from more of Bellatrix's hexes. Sarah felt her left arm snap and screamed before being silenced by a final curse from her opponent.

* * *

**Please review this chapter! If you find anything my editor and I miss, or if you are confused with anything, let me know. I had someone tell me that one part was confusing in the previous chapter, so it didn't flow well, and I fixed it because I agreed. I welcome constructive criticism, or just a simple "I liked this chapter."**

**Thanks, and have a great week!**

**Haras**


	10. Goodbye, Get Well, and Keep Safe

**Sorry this one is late everyone. I was busy visiting with family yesterday and didn't have time to post. **

**Thank you to BlueSunsetWaters for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I love how Sarah reacts to Umbridge too.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Good-bye, Get Well, and Keep Safe**

Sarah slowly came to, and as she gained consciousness, the pain increased. Opening her eyes, she discovered she was somewhere unfamiliar.

"Where are we?" she moaned, seeing Ron next to her.

"You're awake!" she heard Ginny yell.

"We're all in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, Sarah," answered Neville. "We made it out alright…well, Harry's godfather didn't. That weird veil swallowed him. Harry's with Dumbledore right now. Don't mention his godfather in front of him though, he's really upset about it."

Sarah tried to sit up in her bed, and received shooting pain throughout her body.

"No!" she moaned, then sighed, frustrated and defeated. "What happened to me?" she asked.

"Bellatrix cursed you, and you smashed into a bunch of shelves," replied Luna, looking up from The Quibbler. "Then she made all of it fall down on you."

"Oh yes, now I remember," Sarah groaned.

"Madam Pomfrey said you broke your left arm and nearly got a concussion," added Ginny. "She said that since you're a Srib-"

"I can't be healed by any means magical, I know," Sarah finished, sighing again. "That's how they found out I was a Srib. When I was four I got a cold, and Mana gave me what she said was medicine, but it was really a potion. For some obnoxious reason, when you try to heal a Srib with magic, it makes the problem ten times worse. I ended up with pneumonia and nearly died. It's another reason there are so few of us living. Many young Sribs don't know what they are, so when they get a simple mosquito bite, the magical reaction turns it into chicken pox, or insomnia turns into mononucleosis. Many die that way. Then once we start getting our full powers, it's even more annoying. In sixth grade, right after my birthday, the last day before going home, we all went to Sablee's, the local magic mall. I passed out in the dressing rooms in one of the stores. I lay there for a long time and finally my cousin Liz wondered what was taking me so long, and they found me. I was out for three days. My parents said the doctors were watching me very closely, and there were many times they didn't think I'd make it," Sarah smiled, "but I'm a fighter. Thankfully now that I'm sixteen, the power surges come less. From around ten to fourteen, you get the power surges in the day, but then it slowly moves to night time. I should only get them when I sleep soon, so I won't notice them. I had a few this year, but thankfully I was in my room or with Luna, and she helped me get into bed. After a while you can feel them coming on, which is useful."

Madam Pomfrey heard Sarah talking and came out.

"Thankfully I refreshed my memory on Muggle remedies when I heard you were coming," she said, checking the dressing on some of Sarah's wounds. "The cast will have to be on for a few weeks I'm afraid."

She then moved to check on Ron and Hermione. After, she turned to Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

"I've attended to you three already. Your friends need sleep. You'll have to leave," she said, ushering them out. "No doubt Mr. Potter will have to come see me as well."

Turning back to Ron, Hermione, and Sarah, she said, "Get some sleep." Then she left.

--

The three were grateful to have Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, as well as Makani and Demetrio visit them while they were in the Hospital Wing. To both Sarah's delight and annoyance, Umbridge was brought in their second day in the Hospital Wing. Ron soon discovered that their least favorite teacher 

showed signs of life if they made horse hoof noises with their tongues. This greatly amused Sarah when Madame Pomfrey was out of earshot.

The three were released after a week- three days before the end of term.

"I can't believe it's already almost over," said Sarah sadly as she walked around the grounds with Luna and Ginny on their last day.

"Let's not think about that until tomorrow," replied Ginny.

That night Peeves discovered Umbridge trying to sneak out of the castle. The whole school watched and laughed as Peeves and Lady Andrea chased her, Peeves beating her with McGonagall's walking stick, Lady Andrea pelting her with snowballs that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

No one noticed that her left arm was under the cloak the whole time.

Then, as quickly as it began, the year was over. It was time to go home.

The whole school assembled to bid farewell to the exchange students, who each thanked everyone for their hospitality.

Makani and Demetrio said their good-byes, and then Sarah came over with Luna.

"Well everyone," she said, looking at her friends, "it's been amazing. I'm going to miss you all so much. We'll have to get together, and soon."

"Maybe this summer," said Ginny hopefully. She hugged her friend. "Good-bye Sarah."

Hermione was next. "Get well," she smiled.

"You too," replied Sarah.

Harry and Ron were followed by Luna.

"Thank you so much for not being afraid of me," Sarah said, hugging Luna.

"I know looks can be deceiving," Luna replied. "Just like the Horned Amblebeast."

Sarah laughed, and they all walked out of the castle. She turned to join her fellow exchange students as they made their way to the clearing where the jet would pick them up for the last time.

"Tell Fred and George I said hi!" she yelled as they walked off. "And be careful you guys! See you soon!"

Everyone waved, and as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from Hogsmeade Station, Luna watched a shiny jet flying away.

"Keep safe, my friends," she smiled.

* * *

**Do not be deceived! This is not the end of the story! I won't tell you how many chapters there are, but this is definately not the end. I would like to say that the title of this chapter is based on the series finale of my favorite show- MASH, which is entitled, Good-bye, Farewell, and Amen. Please review and let me know what you thought of Sarah's year at Hogwarts, and what you think will happen next. **

**Have a great week, and happy autumn!**

**Haras**


	11. Flying

**Happy Fall everyone! I hope you are enjoying the leaves changing, and if you are in school that your classes are going well. **

**Thanks to BlueSunsetWaters for reviewing!**

**Enjoy, and please review when you're finished.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Flying**

The first two weeks were odd in the Weasley household. Molly Weasley spent a lot of time talking to someone via the Floo Network, and made sure her children were unable to listen in while she did so.

Soon Harry arrived at the Burrow as well, and the next morning Hermione, Luna, Fred, and George showed up. After a large breakfast, Arthur and Molly assembled everyone, minus Fleur, in the living room.

"We have an announcement to make," Molly said with a smile.

"We're not going to have another Ron or Ginny, are we?" Fred asked in mock horror.

"Oh hush," scolded his mother.

"Molly has been talking with the McFlairs," continued Arthur.

"They've invited us to come spend the summer with them!" exclaimed Molly. "They're picking us up in a week, so we all have to be ready. We're flying to America on their jet and stopping in a few famous cities before going to their home. How does that sound?"

Everyone was very excited. When they had all dispersed, Ginny went over to her mother.

"Mum," she asked, preparing for the worst, "_she_ isn't coming, right?"

"No, dear," Molly replied. "Fleur is going to…stay and watch the house." She didn't sound too excited about this particular arrangement.

A week later, at precisely one o'clock, with everyone all packed and ready to go, a long white limo pulled up in front of the Burrow. The chauffeur came around and opened the door. Sarah came running out and immediately tackled Fred. After kissing him hello, she greeted the rest of her friends and was introduced to Molly and Arthur. Her friends noticed her cast had been removed.

"I'd like you all to meet my parents," Sarah said, motioning towards the two adults that had walked up. "This is my Mana, Callista McFlair, and me Da, Ayden McFlair."

Callista had curly black hair in a ponytail, and the darker skin and brown eyes of a Greek. Her accent was still very thick, but understandable.

Ayden, along with his daughter, could have been a Weasley. He had short red hair, though not the colors of fire like Sarah, green eyes, and glasses. He too had a thick accent, but his was Irish.

Sarah went down the line to introduce everyone.

"This is Molly and Arthur Weasley," she said.

"It's so nice to meet you in person and not just your head floating in our fire," Callista smiled.

"This is my boyfriend Fred, and his brother, George."

"We've heard a lot about you two," Ayden chuckled.

"Oh now, now we're in trouble," said Fred, his eyes dancing as he looked at Sarah, who just smiled.

"This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"It is an honor to meet the three of you," said Ayden.

"This is Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley's fiancé."

"Congratulations," said Callista.

"And last, but not least, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, my first two friends at Hogwarts last year."

"Thank you so much for including our daughter," said Callista.

"So now that Evan has put your things into the limo, we can go!" said Ayden cheerfully.

"Darling, don't forget their passports," Callista said to her husband.

"Oh yes! Thank you, love," he exclaimed. He took nine booklets out from a bag he was carrying. "We took the liberty of having your magical passports made for you, to save time." He passed them out, though there was confusion when it came to Fred and George. Once everyone had their passport, they climbed inside the limo and waved good-bye to Fleur as they drove away.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked.

Sarah grinned. "It's a secret. All I can say is that we're going to four different cities before home. Right now we're driving to the London private airstrip. Then our long flight begins, and the Weasleys and Luna get a crash course in blending in with American Namsers."

Fred and George laughed.

"_That_ should be interesting," remarked Hermione.

The ride to the airstrip was fun. Callista and Molly hit it off in person as quickly as they did via Floo Powder. Arthur had many questions for Ayden about his work, and Ayden was glad to answer them. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat together and Ginny and Luna listened to Sarah. She was sitting in between Fred and George, holding Fred's hand. She was really excited and told them how much fun they were going to have, where she could finally show them, who they could meet, and how great the four secret locations were.

Upon arriving at the airstrip, everything and everyone unloaded. They made their way to the jet, and the Weasleys, Luna and Harry, who had never seen any type of plane up close before, gazed up in wonder at the various private jets, all gleaming in the sun.

"Here she is," Ayden said, walking up to a silver one with Greek, Irish, and American flag designs on the sides.

"She's beautiful," said Hermione.

"Thank you," Callista smiled.

The stairs came down and the small crew greeted them as they boarded.

The interior was white with sand-colored features. The first room was a small lounge, the second held a very comfortable seating cabin. Everyone sat two by two, and after a brief explanation to the first time fliers about what to do on the jet and in case of an emergency, they took off.

Sarah had Fred sit next to the window, and squeezed his hand in excitement as they ascended.

"We're going to have so much fun," she said, watching his face as he gazed out the window, seeing the world disappear below them.

Once it was safe to get up and walk around, the McFlairs got up to give their lessons.

Callista began.

"Now we all know at least the basics of blending in with Namsers effectively. We can go shopping at our first location so you can supply yourself with more Namser clothing if you need to. We'll be driving around in a limo a lot, but you're all used to cars."

"We're going to be staying at Callista's hotels while we are traveling," continued Ayden. "They may have some things you're not used to. For instance, we will show you how to use a card to get inside your room. You will have lights inside your room."

"That run by eklektricity?" Arthur asked excitedly.

Ayden laughed. "Yes Arthur, but it is pronounced 'electricity'. To turn the lights on and off, just look for a switch either on the wall or on the light fixture itself. There will also be a microwave and a refrigerator, or fridge, for short. A microwave heats things up quickly, and you can use it to make popcorn. A fridge, like an icebox, keeps things cold.

"Now there will also be an air conditioner in your rooms. We will show you how to work these if you need to use them. It makes the room cooler."

After Ayden's explanations, Arthur looked like a kid who just found out Christmas was coming early this year.

"Now for the rest of our flight," said Sarah, "we'll have movies on. Namsers have televisions, which have different channels to watch different shows one. The show could be the news, a game, or people acting. It's like watching them live in a box. Movies can be a cartoon or live action. In a cartoon, artists draw each scene. In live action, actors perform. We'll see the first movie after Lorraine passes out our snacks."

The flight attendant came around and gave them all a snack and drink of their choice. Then the lights dimmed and a cartoon movie began.

A few movies and a couple naps later, Ayden got up again.

"Alright everyone," he said with a smile. "We're going to start the decent soon. Would you like to hear where we're landing?"

Everyone cheered.

"Our first stop is New York City."

* * *

**So what do you think about that? You're about to find out the answer to the question I asked myself that created the next part in the story- what would happen if the Weasleys went to America?**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

**Haras**


	12. City Life

**Hi everyone! Sorry for updating so late at night. I hope you like this chapter! It was really fun to write.**

**Thank you to my reviewers-**

**Painelust- Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**BlueSunsetWaters- Once again, I truly appreciate you reviewing every chapter. Thanks to you, I know at least one person is reading my story. Arthur is such a fun character to write in this story. I love NYC! I've only been there once, but I really want to go back. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: City Life

The jet landed smoothly, and everyone looked out their windows to see the city's skyline in the distance.

After getting off the jet, everyone went through customs. Ayden had already informed their guests that the magical passports looked like normal passports, but when a magical community member held them, they changed, and they could tell you were a witch or warlock. It helped keep track of everyone. Sarah told her friends that her father was on the team that developed the passports.

Everyone got through customs, and met up with another white limo that was to take them to the hotel. The limo was loaded with both luggage and people, and then drove into New York City.

Arthur was so excited and kept pointing to various signs, cars, and buildings. Molly, slightly embarrassed, tried to quietly calm her husband down, but to no avail.

"Wait until he sees Times Square," Sarah laughed.

The Luxury Pearl Hotel: New York City was located within walking distance of Central Park. The limo pulled up to the glass doors, and the door was opened for them. The manager came to greet Callista and warmly welcomed everyone to America and the city. The porters unloaded the limo and escorted the guests to the luxury suites on the top floor.

Luna and Hermione were to share a suite with the McFlairs, and Harry went with the Weasleys.

"Oh my," said Hermione when the door to their room opened.

The sitting room had a gorgeous view of the sunset. Everything was white and gold. The television was state of the art, and the coffee table had a glass top and rich mahogany legs. A fully equipped kitchen was through a doorway opposite the huge windows, as well as a gorgeous dining room.

"You girls can choose which of those two rooms you would like," Callista said, pointing to two doors on the left wall. "There is a connecting bathroom in the middle. We will take these two rooms." She walked past the kitchen and dining room doorways and two porters followed her, putting her and her husband's bags in their room.

Sarah led her porter to what would be her room, so Luna and Hermione each picked a room and had their porter leave their luggage.

"So how is everything?" Sarah asked a few minutes later, once all the porters had been tipped and left. She went to Hermione's king size bed and jumped on it, bouncing slightly when she landed.

"This is amazing!" said Hermione. "Thank you so much for inviting me!"

Sarah grinned. "No problem."

Luna came through the connecting bathroom. "Sarah, why are there silver holes in the bathtub?"

Her friend laughed. "That would be the whirlpool bath. It sends out jets of water while you're in it. You can use that or the walk-in shower. And you each get your own sink." Sarah paused. "Someone should probably show the Weasleys how to use the tub. I doubt Harry's used a whirlpool before." She got up. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see how their doing. I'll also see if Mana wants them in here for supper when the chef comes, or if they're eating in their own room."

Callista told Sarah the Weasleys and Harry could come over for dinner, and she would let the chef know, so Sarah went across the hall to relay the message.

Ginny let her in, and was really excited about her room, and thankful that she was sharing the bathroom with her parents. The twins and Harry and Ron were on the other side. Ginny went to freshen up before dinner, so Sarah went looking for Fred. She followed the sound of her two best guy friends' voices to an open door on the left. Both their room and Harry and Ron's had two king-sized beds each, and right now Fred and George were collapsed on each one.

Sarah grinned and jumped next to Fred, startling him.

"Hey," she said, kissing him.

George made gagging noises.

"Oh I'm sorry George, would you like a kiss too?" Sarah teased.

"Not on his life," Fred said, rolling over to face Sarah. "You're one thing of mine he can't have. I mean, he's already stolen my handsome face."

The three laughed, and then heard Molly say Callista told her the chef had arrived. They got up, and George left the room, but Fred grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her back inside the room.

"Fred, we're going to get in trouble with Mana," Sarah whispered, but grinned as he put his arms around her waist.

He put his face an inch away from hers. "Like we've never gotten in trouble before," he whispered back before kissing her.

"Oi!" shouted George, who had come back in the room. "It's time for dinner, not snogging!"

"Oh get yourself a girlfriend," said Fred, smiling and continuing to kiss Sarah.

"Fred!"

"Coming Mum!" Fred yelled. "That woman has a sixth-sense, I swear," he mumbled. "One more." He kissed Sarah again.

"_Now_ Fred!"

Sarah pulled away and laughed, rolling her eyes. She squeezed his hand, then walked over to George and linked her arm through his. "Come on boys, dinner time."

The chef cooked a delicious meal, and afterwards everyone went down to the pool. They had a good continental breakfast the following morning, and went out to sightseeing.

Their first stop was Battery Park, where they boarded the ferry that took them to the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island. They spent the whole day in between the two places, and the McFlairs were entertained by Arthur, who remained a kid at Christmas, much to Molly's embarrassment. The adults kept together, so Ayden and Callista could answer any questions and help them with various Namser things. Hermione, Harry, and Ron stayed together, since Hermione had traveled before. The twins, Luna, and Ginny were with Sarah.

After dinner everyone went shopping in Times Square, which the English guests thought was amazing. Day two they went to many famous buildings in the city, like the World Trade Center and Rockefeller Plaza, where everyone waved to the Today Show's cameras and said hi to Al Roker. Their final day was a relaxing one at the hotel, ending with them going to see "Beauty and the Beast" on Broadway.

They were all sad to leave the following afternoon, but were very excited to learn where they would be going next- Washington D.C.

They spend three days in the nation's capitol, stopping at all the usual places- the White House, Washington Monument, the Capitol building, and the Smithsonian, just to name a few. Then it was back on the jet, and time to fly to the next surprise destination.

* * *

**So what did you think of the Weasleys and Co's first week in the US? I would love to hear your reactions! Let me know, and please review!**

**Thanks,**

**Haras**


	13. The Most Magical Place on Earth

**Hello again! Sorry this is a day late. I was editing this chapter last night and my computer decided to freeze on me. It was late, and I was multitasking, so I unfortunately forgot about finishing getting this out to you. This chapter was fun to write too, and I hope it's fun to imagine as you read!**

**Thank you again to my weekly reviewers!**

**BlueSunsetWaters- Yes, thank you thank you for reviewing every chapter. I hope you get to go to the City some time. I love it, but I would never want to live there. **

**twilight4eva13- Welcome! Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate your comment about it not being a MarySue. I hope you continue to read, enjoy, and review my story!**

**Painelust- Thanks for coming back! Let me know how you like this one!**

**On with chapter 13! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Most Magical Place on Earth**

"Today was amazing Sarah!" said Ginny. "What's this place called again?"

Sarah laughed. "Epcot, Ginny, Epcot. Every Person Comes Out Tired."

The third stop on the whirlwind vacation was none other than Disney World. The Weasleys, McFlairs, Luna, Hermione, and Harry were in the most magical place on Earth.

Everyone had just spent the day in Epcot. Ginny lost count of the number of times they went on the Spaceship Earth ride. They all loved the British pavilion. Sarah was disappointed that they still hadn't added an Ireland or Greece pavilion.

"Well _I'm_ tired," yawned Luna.

Sarah laughed again. "That's not actually what it stands for, but it's still true."

"There's Mum and Dad," George pointed. They had all split up for the day, and were now regrouping under Spaceship Earth.

As they came closer to their parents, Ginny, Fred, and George groaned.

"What did Dad see now?" Fred sighed.

"We all love him, but he can be embarrassing at times," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

Arthur was talking very fast, rather loud, and waving his arms. Molly, as usually, was trying to calm him down.

"Children!" he cried, seeing them approaching. He ran to them. "Oh, we've just seen the most amazing thing! It was on one of those movie screens, and we put on odd glasses, and everything jumped out at you! And the dog sneezed on us!"

Callista, Ayden, and Molly came up behind him.

"You saw the 3-D show, didn't you?" asked Sarah. "We saw it too."

"Thank goodness. There are Ron, Hermione, and Harry," said Molly. "We can go back to the hotel before we make a spectacle of ourselves. Come on, Arthur."

Sarah covered her mouth and tried not to laugh when the Weasley kids shook their heads as soon as their father's back was turned.

Within fifteen minutes they were back at The Luxury Pearl Hotel: Orlando. It was similar to the other hotels, but had a unique style, as each of them did. The hotel in Washington D.C. was red, white, and blue themed. This hotel had palm trees everywhere, and was ocean-themed.

"So what park are we going to tomorrow?" Hermione asked at dinner.

"We're going to MGM Studios," Callista said with a smile.

"It's all about movies," added Ayden.

"Sounds like fun," said Ron.

The next day was a blast for everyone. Sarah went on the Star Tours ride three times, since it was her favorite. The whole group cheered as gasped at the Indiana Jones show. Sarah also showed a rare side when they passed the Honey, I Shrunk the Kids playground. She forced her friends to go on it shortly after lunch, and played there for a half hour.

After a few more rides and a couple shows, Sarah's group went on a behind-the-scenes tour.

"What do you think?" whispered Sarah as they all watched the artists drawing the next Disney hit through a large window.

"I think it's beautiful," said Luna, who couldn't stop watching.

"I think I'm going on the Tower of Terror next," said Fred, a grin on his face. Sarah looked up, shocked and annoyed at his answer, but seeing that he was teasing her, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I think it's amazing that they have so much patience, and they do it all on their own," said Ginny. "The result is so beautiful. I don't think our world gives them enough credit some time."

The McFlairs insisted that they all stay for Fantasmic, and everyone was glad they stayed. They saved their seats in the third row very early, and loved the whole show. Sarah and Fred sat on the end of the row, holding hands. They watched as Maleficent from _Sleeping Beauty_ turned into a dragon and started breathing fire at Mickey.

Fred laughed and leaned over to Sarah. "It's you, spitfire," he said in her ear.

"Ha ha," she mouthed, pretending to be mad at him.

"Aw, come on Sar," he said, playing along. "I'm sorry. You're not the evil dragon. You're much prettier and more dangerous."

"That's more like it," Sarah smiled and he put his arm around her as the fireworks began. Sarah, Fred, and George looked at each other and grinned. They were all remembering a certain toad running away from some very magical fireworks.

The next day was spent at the famous Magic Kingdom. They whole group had their picture taken in front of Cinderella's castle.

On their way to the Dumbo ride, Fred saw Sarah looking at the line to meet Princess Belle.

"Your favorite," he said.

"What?" she said, not realizing he had seen her.

"She's your favorite princess, right? Because she fought back and tried to help the ones she loved, and wasn't the damsel in distress. You have a lot of her stuff at home. You were so excited to see it on Broadway too."

Sarah blushed. "You remembered."

Fred squeezed her hand. "I'm not a prankster all the time." He put his hand on his heart and looked at the sky. "I do have a caring side you know."

Sarah burst out laughing, and Fred stopped walking.

"What?" asked Ginny, seeing them.

"You guys go ahead," said Fred. "Sarah has to meet someone."

George looked over and saw Belle.

"Oh I want to see this," he teased. "Sarah McFlair, Miss Snappy and Cold, meeting the beautiful Disney princess and being reduced to a little girl again."

"I was twelve when it came out," Sarah retorted.

"Come one Sarah," said Fred, getting in line. "Get your camera out. You're meeting Belle."

In the end Fred took pictures of Belle with each person in their group. He and Sarah took a picture together with the princess as well. They thanked her before continuing to their next ride.

"Thank you," said Sarah, smiling.

"You're welcome, Sar," Fred replied, smiling back.

The day went by really quickly. Everyone in Sarah's group loved Space Mountain, and they went on it six times. It took some convincing, but they finally got Luna on Splash Mountain too.

A thoroughly exhausted group met at the end of the day. Everyone had souvenirs. Arthur had bought Mickey Mouse ears and even convinced Molly to get Minnie Mouse ears to match. Luna bought an invisible dog, and Fred bought Sarah a Belle snow globe that played "Beauty and the Beast" when you wound up the music box on the bottom.

"That was fun. Thank you," said George to Callista and Ayden as they rode back to the hotel. Both he and Fred were wearing hats with Goofy ears. Harry and Ron sat across from them, watching their Jedi figures fight that they had bought yesterday. Fred and George had enchanted them.

"You're welcome," replied Callista. "We're glad you're enjoying yourselves."

"I want those figures back to normal before this limo stops," said Molly sternly to Fred and George. "We don't need anyone seeing them."

"Yes Mum," said Fred.

Their final day was spent at the beach. The girls all linked arms and jumped the waves, falling a few times and getting wet.

After drying off and getting in the limo to return to the hotel, Ayden said he had a hint about their next location.

"We wanted you to see the Atlantic Ocean today, because tomorrow we're going home, and as we drive to our last location, you'll be able to see the Pacific!"

The guests were excited to hear that their last destination on the vacation was on the West Coast, and kept wondering what it was.

* * *

**I love picturing Mr. Weasley with Mickey Mouse ears on. He is such a fun character to write! Let me know how you liked this chapter! Where do you think the last location is? Have you been to Disney? I worked really hard for this chapter and the next to make sure I did not write about anything that did not exist in the summer of 1996. **

**Have a great week, and I will do my very best to get the next chapter out on Saturday!**

**Haras**


	14. Seeing Stars

****

I am so sorry for being 2 weeks behind! I am the Assistant Stage Manager for an opera, and we were having dress rehearsals and tech week. We opened Thursday, and have another performance tonight. I will post the two chapters I was supposed to have put up before, as well as the one for today, so I will be back on schedule. Hopefully this will be the first and last time I am late updating.

**I do thank my two reviewers-**

**Sailor Violin- Thank you for catching up and reviewing!**

**BlueSunsetWaters- I'm glad you liked it! I've been to Disneyland too, and it's awesome!**

**Enjoy the next three chapters! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Seeing Stars**

"Come on Sar," teased Fred. "No hint about today?"

"Nothing for your best friends?" asked George. "After all we've done for you?"

"_All_?" Sarah laughed. "Who do you think you are?"

"So it's still a 'no'?" asked Fred. "Very well then, you leave us no choice. George, Plan B." He reached forward and grabbed Sarah, picked her up, and put her on the ground. George meanwhile took out a small feather and waved his wand over it. It began to twitch.

"No!" cried Sarah, knowing what it was. "Don't tickle me with that thing again! I nearly set the tapestry at Hogwarts on fire last time!"

George put the feather on her, and it began tickling her.

"Boys, it's time to go," said Molly, looking through the door. She saw Sarah rolling with laughter on the floor, being tickled by the feather. She looked at her sons, infuriated. "Didn't I tell you before we came here not to bring any of your inventions here?! You stop that feather right now, and if I catch you using it again, I'll have Callista and Ayden send you two right back home, do you hear me?!"

"Yes Mum."

"Sorry Mum."

"Just make it stop!" Sarah laughed, now in tears.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sarah sat next to Luna on the way to the last secret destination. The flight was long, but not as long as the one coming from England. They had time for two movies, one classic, and one contemporary. When the captain came over the speaker to tell everyone they would be landing soon, the whole cabin cheered.

"We're going to Hollywood!" shouted Sarah.

Having just watched two movies and having heard about the city from the McFlairs, the guests were very excited.

The jet touched down in a private plane airstrip near LAX, and everyone thanked the crew, since they would be driving from Hollywood to Malibu. The white limo that greeted them was filled, and Ron looked at Harry and whispered, "How many limos do they have?"

Sarah heard him.

"We only have eight. Half are white, for the day, the other half are black, for night travel. We have four regular and four stretch. This one is a white stretch, only because of all the luggage. We usually only use a stretch for formal occasions."

"And she says it like it's a normal thing," said George, shaking his head and getting inside.

The ride to Hollywood was fun. They were only spending the day there, so they didn't stop at a hotel.

Charlie, the chauffeur, took them past all the famous buildings, even if their wizarding friends could not fully appreciate them. They drove around Universal City and past the gate to Paramount Pictures and Warner Brothers. They drove past the Disney and NBC buildings, and saw countless billboards, posters, and a million other advertisements for movies not yet in theaters.

The limo dropped them off on Hollywood Boulevard, right in front of Grauman's Chinese Theater. Sarah ran around the forecourt, pointing out her favorite actors and actresses whose feet and handprints were immortalized in the cement. They took a tour of the famous premiere movie theater, and had their picture taken in the forecourt. Stopping every so often in the stores, the group walked down the Walk of Fame, looking at the stars in the sidewalk.

The McFlairs suggested to eating at their favorite restaurant for dinner, and with that the first part of the vacation came to an end. It was time to get in the limo and go to the McFlairs' home.

The drive took a little less than an hour, and the guests were very excited when they pulled up to a large ornate gate. It opened, and the limo continued up the driveway. They drove away from the road, until you could no longer see it, and suddenly there was no missing the tall building in front of them. It was twenty-two stories with a large fountain in front, surrounded by the wrap-around driveway.

"Welcome to the McFlair estate," said Callista.

* * *

**Even though I am posting three at once, reviews for each individual chapter would rock. Let me know what you think!**

**Haras**


	15. The Estate

**I've had this house in my head for years. It has gone through many changes. I hope you enjoy the final product. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: The Estate

"What?" Sarah asked, after everyone had gotten out of the limo. She was watching Fred as he stared up at the mansion, mouth open.

It took a moment, but Fred finally found his voice.

"Sarah," he said, awestruck. "I knew you were wealthy, but I didn't think you were _this_ rich."

"I don't like bragging about my parents' success," she replied seriously. "That's the sort of thing that gets you put in the Fire Academy."

"Would everyone like a tour?" Callista asked. "We can look at the grounds tomorrow when its' lighter out, but we can show you around inside."

Some staff members came out to bring the luggage to the appropriate rooms, and the McFlairs and their guests walked up the steps and through the front doors.

The first floor was the entrance hall. There was a large coatroom for when they had parties, and a split grand staircase with two elevators at the landing.

They walked up to the formal lounge on the second floor, where a Steinway baby grand sat among couches and chairs.

The third floor held two dance halls. The first was a formal ballroom; the second was made to look like a night club. Sarah told her friends they would have to have a dance one night.

The fourth floor had the dining rooms. There was a formal dining hall, complete with a head table and chandeliers, and an informal dining room. This was where the McFlairs ate their regular meals as a family.

The kitchens were on the fifth floor, and everyone got a snack from the pm staff.

Since Callista wanted the guests to see their rooms last, they skipped the sixth floor for the time being and went to the seventh floor, the Master Study. Next came the Master Suite, and above was Ayden's lab. He gave them a tour of his home office, and they got to see the latest magical and non-magical inventions he was working on. The magical ones were kept in a separate room.

The tenth floor held a fully equipped gym, and above it a pool, then a skating rink.

They continued riding the elevator and saw the salon and spa on the thirteenth floor.

"Now for the fun floors," said Sarah with a grin. The doors opened up on the next floor to a mini-golf course.

"You have a fully-equipped movie theater in your house?" asked Hermione as they walked around the fifteenth floor.

"Doesn't everybody?" replied Fred, craning his neck to look at the star-covered ceiling.

An informal family room was next. Ayden opened two doors to show everyone what looked like every game ever created. There were board games, card games, and in a hidden area, wizard chess and Gobstones.

Then they proceeded to the next floor- the game room. There was a pool table, a foosball table, a ping-pong table, an air hockey table, and a few pinball machines. A big television with bean-bag chairs in front of it was in a corner, with all the games for the latest video gaming system.

"That's popular when our nieces and nephews come to visit," Ayden said.

"They're so _obnoxious_," Sarah said quietly to Luna. "We got those so they didn't keep trying to get into my lounge."

The guests could not believe their eyes when they saw the eighteenth floor.

"What is this?" Molly asked.

"Remember some of the McDonald' restaurants we passed on vacation? How some had a Play Place?" said Callista. "This is a teenage-sized version."

"My Namser friends loved this when I was little," Sarah said. "I still go in it now, for exercise or when I'm bored. There are climbing things, slides of every kind, ball pits, mini zip lines, bouncy rooms, a room with a floor like a water bed, and a room with criss-cross plastic tubes to climb up."

"We definitely need to try this," Ron remarked.

One floor up was the enormous library, and above that came Sarah's floors.

"My parents and I both have three floors to ourselves, only accessed by a code entered in a pad that recognizes your fingerprint," she said, punching in her code as they stood in a little hallway. The doors opened. "The first floor of mine is my bedroom."

Sarah's room had murals of Greece on the walls, with a blue carpet. Her luggage was in a corner next to her school trunks. She had a huge walk-in closet and a very large bathroom, like the ones at the hotels. Sarah's bed was a king-sized canopy bed that faced the window so she could see the ocean. A Greek flag hung from the ceiling.

"It's the first thing I see when I wake up," Sarah said, looking at the ocean.

The twenty-first floor was Sarah's study. Everything was pine, and the whole room looked like a cabin in the woods. The American flag hung over the door.

"We have a lodge in Colorado," said Sarah. "It's very fun, and I love the forests there, so that's why this is woods-themed."

Sarah's lounge, the top floor, was Irish-themed with the flag hanging overhead and Irish countryside murals on the walls. Fittingly, the carpet was green. This floor had a television and stereo system. One of the large couches faced the ocean.

"Well that's everything except your suites," said Callista finally. Everyone went back to the elevators and went down to the sixth floor.

The McFlairs were used to having many guests, so each of their English friends got their own suite. Every suite had a different theme and had a bedroom, lounge, and bathroom, along with a refrigerator and microwave.

Molly and Arthur got the English suite, Fred had the Greek, George was in the New York City suite, Ginny had the Italian, Ron had Ireland, Hermione had France, Harry got Russia, and Luna got China.

"We also have Brazil, Mexico, Egypt, India, Spain, Germany, and Montana," said Sarah.

"Breakfast will be in the informal dining hall whenever you are ready for it," Callista told everyone. "If you need anything, just pick up the phone and press zero. That will call the staff."

Everyone bid good-night to one another and went to their suites.

George turned to Fred before entering his suite.

"Where do I get a map for when I get lost?"

* * *

**Let me know how you like her house!**

**Thanks!**

**Haras**


	16. More Tours

**Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**

Chapter 16: More Tours

"Good morning!" Sarah said as the Weasleys came down for breakfast, followed shortly after by Hermione, Luna, and Harry.

"Did you sleep well?" Callista asked.

"Oh yes, thank you," replied Molly.

"We're going to be so spoiled from sleeping on king-sized beds now," Hermione laughed.

"Well have a seat!" said Ayden with a smile.

Everyone sat down around the mahogany table and helped themselves to the selection in front of them.

"Are you ready to see the grounds later?" asked Callista.

Ron yawned loudly.

"Oh sorry," he apologized. "I woke up at five thirty and couldn't fall back asleep."

"Wait!" said Ayden. "I am so sorry! I didn't give everyone the time pill. It immediately re-programs your mental clock and stops jet lag. I forgot to bring some with me on the trip, but I'll go get some now."

He left and returned from his lab with ten pills. Everyone got one except Sarah, and they put it in their drinks. Immediately after taking a sip, the yawning stopped, and they all felt rested.

Sarah ignored all this and ate her waffles.

Fred reached over and squeezed her knee under the table.

"What's it do to you?" he asked quietly once everyone started talking again.

"Gives me insomnia for a week," Sarah answered casually. "Da keeps trying to create something Sribs can have. Every so often he will let me try them. He doesn't like using me as a guinea pig a lot, but he really thought that that one would work."

"He'll do it someday," said Fred confidently.

Once everyone was ready for the day, they took the elevator down to the first floor and went out into the grounds.

Their first stop was the gardens, located in the front of the estate. The gardeners waved from the flowers they were caring for.

"And here we have my favorite pergola," said Callista. "We come out here and sit under it to read, or just relax. It's my favorite place to just get away from everything." She pointed to the left side of the grounds. "That is our golf course. Ayden takes both our business associates out, and they have fun playing." They walked to the back of the mansion and saw the Pacific Ocean.

"The ocean is your backyard," breathed Molly. "This is gorgeous, Callista."

Her friend smiled. "Thank you. The Greek in me always wants to be near the ocean."

"Maybe I will find some Blue Walnarks here," Luna said.

"Maybe," Sarah said, smiling. She turned and pointed. "Over there is our deck where we have barbeques and picnics."

"And this is the playground we have for our nieces and nephews, or when anyone with children comes to visit," Callista continued. "You can see our pier out there on the beach."

"Where's the yacht?" joked George.

"It's in the Malibu Marina," replied Sarah.

"And she continues to act like it's completely normal," said George, shaking his head.

Walking past the pier, Callista showed everyone the quarter-mile track, pool, and mini baseball diamond that they also used for kickball.

"If you don't mind my asking," said Hermione, "why do you have a pool when you have the ocean?"

"For when we want to swim outside but we can't because there's been a shark sighting," Sarah answered.

"Oh."

Sarah laughed. "Don't worry. We haven't had one this summer yet."

"Key word- 'yet'," said Ron to Harry.

Once the tour was over, everyone separated to enjoy the first day of the four week stay.

Harry's birthday was celebrated in style, with a dance in the McFlairs' night club after cake and presents.

One morning, Sarah was hanging out with Fred, George, Ginny, and Luna in the indoor play place.

"So," she said, monotone, "Mana says I should take you to see where we work. She's taking your parents there in the afternoon, and says I should bring you all; Hermione and the guys too."

"Why do you sound so upset about it?" George asked.

"Because one of her former friends works there," Luna answered.

"Which one?" Ginny asked, looking at Sarah.

"Amelia, the co-leader of the clique," she replied. "She's the one I was best friends with before we went to Galaxy." She cheered up a bit. "Liz, Rose, and Maggie are working today, so you'll get to finally meet them."

"Well there's a positive," said Ginny, trying to cheer Sarah up.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The Luxury Pearl Hotel: Los Angeles was located just outside of the city. It had a Hollywood theme, with red, black, white, gold, and silver.

"So what is your job again?" Hermione asked as they stood in the lobby.

"I'm a concierge," Sarah answered. "I help guests with anything they may need. Here, we'll go visit Liz first. She's a lifeguard at the pool."

Liz was very happy to see her only cousin, and to meet all of the English guests. She had long brown hair in a ponytail, and was tan from being outside all summer.

Next they visited Maggie in the foreign affairs office. She helped international guests get around, and had light brown hair and glasses. They all stopped by Callista's executive office, where she quickly checked her messages and took some papers from her secretary.

On their way to the kitchens to meet Rose, they passed the hotel gift shop, where a girl with dark brown hair and highlights was just coming out and taking designer sunglasses out of a large designer bag.

"Oh no," Fred heard Sarah breathe. "Please don't see me, please don't-"

"Hello Sarah," the girl said arrogantly, looking her up and down. "I see you're back from…where were you again?"

"England, Amelia, England," Sarah replied simply. "I see you just finished your shift?"

"Yes I did. Some of us have to work, you know. And who are these people?" She looked around at the group and spotted Callista and immediately smiled. "Oh hello, Mrs. McFlair! How was your vacation?"

"It was fun, thank you, Amelia," her boss replied.

"These are my friends from Hogwarts," Sarah said, looking at Amelia. Fred moved over and made sure Amelia saw him take hold of Sarah's hand.

"Well, how nice for you," Amelia smiled. "I'm afraid I must go now though. Busy, busy, busy, you know. Good-bye." She smiled again at Callista. "Good-bye Mrs. McFlair, have a great day."

"Thank you Amelia," said Callista, and the girl walked off.

"You were best friends with _her_?" Ginny whispered once Amelia was out of earshot.

"People change," said Sarah sadly, watching her former friend leave.

"Come on Sarah, Rose's shift is almost over," her mother said. "We don't want to miss her."

* * *

**We're all caught up now! Please let me know how you like everything so far! **

**I hope you had a Happy Halloween! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Haras**


	17. Like it or Not

**No one reviewed the last three chapters, but here is the next one anyway! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Like It or Not

Summer passed by quickly, and they all had a wonderful time. Ayden took the guests out on the yacht a few times, and the ocean was utilized nearly every day. Sarah taught them all how to play every game on the game floor, and Ron and Harry played video games almost all day. Every now and then Fred and Sarah would get some time alone. Sarah's favorite thing was to sit on the end of the pier with her legs dangling off the side, and Fred's arm around her.

"You really miss Greece, don't you?" he asked one day.

"Yes, very much," Sarah said sadly.

"I can tell you don't completely like it here," he added seriously.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sarah sighed.

"It's nice here," she finally said, "but it's just not Santorini. The grass dies here after April, and the ocean is pretty, but too dark. Santorini is so beautiful. Mana loves it here for some reason, and Da is happy because he's near his only sibling." She sighed again. "I miss Greece. Europe itself is so much better. Not that I don't love America. It's a really great country, but I just miss the Caldera and its clear blue-green waters."

"Well, we'll all have to go there next summer then, won't we?" said Fred. "After the wedding. You and your parents are invited."

Sarah looked at him, confused.

"I've never met Bill, and I only met Fleur once."

"Yes, but you don't want me dancing with her vela cousins now, would you?" he teased.

Sarah glared at the ocean. "No." Then she smiled. "Thank you for inviting us. I'm sure we'll have fun."

"With you there, of course." Fred hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

She turned to look up at him, her eyes dancing instead of the usual piercing look she gave the rest of the world.

"It's so funny to think about us in a romantic relationship," she laughed, kissing him. "Me, the hot-tempered Srib, and you, the co-owner of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and former Hogwarts top co-prankster."

"So you'd rather have me be a prankster instead of romantic?" Fred asked, a gleam in his eye. Before Sarah could respond, he pushed her off the dock.

"Fred Weasley!" she screamed.

Laughing, Fred jumped in after her. Sarah swam over and splashed him. A water fight ensued, and when Sarah got tired, they swam to shore. Then they lay on the sand and held hands, the waves coming in and out around them.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Sarah asked as she looked up at the sky, sounding vulnerable for the first time since Fred had known her.

Fred looked over at her, then moved so that her head was on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Fine by me," he said.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

All too soon, the McFlairs' guests had to leave. Tearful good-byes and many thank yous were said as the jet was loaded with luggage, souvenirs, people, and memories.

A few weeks later Sarah and her parents met up with Liz and hers. Sarah was very reluctant to go back to Universe for two more years, especially because of what had happened between her and her old "friends".

Before getting to LAX, all of Liz and Sarah's luggage was shrunk and put into their purses. Every student did this to look less conspicuous at the airport.

The McFlairs and Donalds arrived at the airport, and went to the bathrooms. After shutting the stall door, everyone stepped onto the toilet and through the wall. After they disappeared, the stall door opened again.

The LA Magic Airport had two gates, and Liz and Sarah headed to the Universe gate after checking in and saying good-bye to their parents. At check-in their luggage had been taken out and returned to regular size to be loaded on the plane.

Sarah successfully avoided Amelia on the short flight to Universe. She and Liz sat across from Rose and Maggie on the way. Mike, Jacob, Mary, and Elaine were all on a different plane, since they lived in the northern part of the state.

The plane touched down and Sarah saw Universe.

"Oh joy," she said sarcastically.

"Lighten up Sarah, sheesh," Liz replied.

All the returning students were separated by academy and told the new secret location for their dorms. Liz and Sarah were roommates again, so they found their room and got ready for the new students ceremony.

Once their formal school robes were on, they followed everyone to the party. Sarah joined in applauding for each new student, but kept an eye out for Jacob and the others.

The inevitable happened on the way out of the main hall when the party was over. Sarah came face to face with her old "friends". She looked at them, and they completely ignored her.

"Mature guys, way to act like juniors," Sarah muttered.

Things got worse once she was back in her room. Liz had left to go shower and Sarah opened the door to find Jacob standing there. Magic prevented male students from entering a female's room, and vica versa, so he stood in the hall.

Sarah stared at Jacob for a moment, then said bitterly, ""_What_ could you _possibly_ want?"

"I have your stuff," he said, placing a bag of Sarah's things on the ground. "You have my stuff too."

"No, I don't," said Sarah, irritated. She reached through the doorway and grabbed the movies and music she had let her ex-boyfriend borrow. "I sent your stuff back to you the moment I could."

"When was that?"

"Last summer!" Sarah yelled. "Do you not remember me breaking up with you after you tried to control me for the last time?!"  
"Relax," said Jacob, holding up his hands and backing away." There's no need to get upset. You could be nicer you know."

Sarah erupted.

"No! Because you know what? I don't _have_ to be nice! Why? Because I don't want to, nor do I feel I need to, because _you_ aren't exactly the nicest person in the world yourself! So don't go telling me to be nice to you, because I'm not going to, and there's nothing you can do to change that! I might _decide_ to be nice to you _on my own_ one day, but it most certainly will _not_ be because you deserve it or because of anything you did, you filthy little _backstabber_! You know, you make me sick! You really do!"

Jacob started shouting back. "Well obviously I was right to end it with you! You still have an uncontrollable temper!"

"_I_ broke up with _you_, you idiot!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm glad we're over, and just see if I talk to you again, Sarah McFlair. The others were right- you spend one year in England, get yourself some English so called 'friends' and a new boyfriend, and all of a sudden you're too good for us!"

"You are _so_ thick headed!"  
People were coming out of their dorms to watch the argument.

"You know what Sarah?!" Jacob yelled. "I'm sick of you! I'm leaving, and I am not coming back. You lost your chance with me!"

"Yeah you do that," said Sarah bitterly, her eyes piercing his. "You go, and see if I care. Thanks for my stuff."

She took a step back into her room and slammed the door.

Jacob walked down the hall, through the lounge, to the boys' side, and everyone started whispering.

"She's back."

"Sarah's back."

"She hasn't changed in a year."

"I think she's gotten worse."

Her back against the door, Sarah heard them.

"I hate it here," she said to the ceiling.

* * *

**Let me know how you like reading about Sarah's school! Constructive reviews are welcome! **

**Haras**


	18. Sarah's Song

**I am so sorry this is late yet again everyone! I was determined to get it out on time, and I even edited it last Monday so I could just upload it. I was on tour with the Symphony I am in and the wireless was not cooperating in the hotel, but I am back, and here is the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much to my reviewers-**

**Puff2836- Thank you, and you'll just have to wait and keep reading to find out! **

**BlueSunsetWaters- Quite ironically, I had just opened up my inbox to reread the review from the last chapter, and I got yours! I'm glad you liked Chapter 14! I've only been to Hollywood once, the summer of 07, but I loved it. Thank you once again for reviewing all the chapters!**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Sarah's Song**

At both Universe and Galaxy, students used a rotating four-day schedule. Sarah was very happy to have a free period every day before lunch this year. Each class period was an hour long, beginning at nine o'clock and ending at two. On "Day Ones" Sarah had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, a break, lunch, then Latin. "Day Twos" she had Arithmancy, Charms, a free period, lunch, the History of Magic. "Day Threes" had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. The last day of the rotating schedule had Astronomy, Charms, and History of Magic.

Students were only required to take Potions, Latin, and Ancient Runes through their sophomore year, so Sarah had decided against continuing with Potions. She enjoyed learning about the roots of the magical incantations, so she continued with Latin and Ancient Runes.

During the fall semester, her old clique ignored her completely, as well as Jacob. Sarah didn't care, and instead was able to spend more time with Liz, Rose, and Maggie.

Like everyone else, Sarah went to the many inter-academy athletic competitions. She cheered with the other Waters at the first Quidditch match of the year. Sarah had originally wanted to try out for keeper, but the faculty had decided it would be unfair to the other teams if she made it. They didn't want players complaining and accusing Sarah of using her powers against them during games. Sarah was mad at first, but eventually accepted it.

A few weeks after the first game, on Halloween, Sarah got a package. As soon as Ancient Runes was over, she ran to her room and opened the package. It was from Fred, because today was their one-year anniversary. She had sent him a dragon-leather jacket, but didn't expect anything in return.

Inside the package was a tape with a note on it that said, "Put me in your mood player."

As a parting gesture, Ayden had given his guests a special invention. Everyone received a mood player, which could magically sense your mood, and played the songs that matched how you were feeling. The really unique and special thing about it was that it sometimes chose songs that weren't even written yet. Ayden had only made ten of them, so the guests were very flattered. The McFlairs owned two players, one for Sarah and one for her parents, Molly and Arthur shared one, and everyone else got one for themselves.

Sarah opened the top of the mood player, which was a plain tape player, put the tape in, and pressed play.

"Hi Sarah!" she heard Fred say. "Happy one year anniversary! George and I finally figured out how to record, thanks to Hermione.

"I miss you Sar, and I know from your letters that Universe isn't exactly a garden full of nifflers, so I hope this cheers you up.

"Now you're probably going to think I'm a big loser after this, but it was the best I could come up with for the girl who has everything. Anyway, I was listening to my mood player last week, and I started thinking about you, so of course, the next song that came on was about missing someone who was far away. It was perfect, except for a few things. I decided to make my own version of the song to make it even more perfect. I know I'm not the best singer, so this will probably be really off, and I apologize for the loss of your hearing in advance, but I dedicate this to you. The original song doesn't come out for another ten years or so I think, I can't remember, but I won't tell you the name or anything so when you hear the original you can be surprised.

"Ok, enough beating around the gnome. Here we go. Oh, the instrumental is stolen from the original song, just so you don't think I'm a great guitar player too."

"Just sing the stupid thing!" she heard George yell in the background. Sarah laughed.

"Right," Fred said. "Here it goes. This is for you, Sarah Kimberly McFlair. Happy anniversary."

Sarah sat on her bed and listened as the guitar began playing, and after the intro, Fred started singing.

"Hey there dear Sarah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm five thousand miles away

But girl tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Time Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there dear Sarah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there dear Sarah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this joke shop

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there dear Sarah

I've got so much left to say

If every joke that I told to you

Would make you laugh all day

I'd tell them all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Five thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got brooms and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

And we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Dear Sarah I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there dear Sarah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there dear Sarah here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me."

Before song even ended, Sarah was smiling with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**I remember sitting in the car in the parking lot, waiting for the rest of my family to come out of the grocery store, and hearing "Hey There Delilah". My sister had raved about it, but I had never heard it. As soon as I did, I immediately thought of Sarah and Fred. I really hope you liked this chapter. Let me know how you like Sarah's school, and what you thought of Fred's gift to Sarah. I love the idea of the mood player, since I am a musician. I wish they existed. The closest thing I have are playlists. **

**Anyway, please review and I will do my very best to get Chapter 19 out Saturday morning!**

**Haras**


	19. A Much Needed Break

**Hey, I actually got the chapter up on time, it's a miracle! It's the first weekend in about a month that I haven't had anything to do, so I'm happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Thanks to my reviewer!**

**Puff2836- Thank you!**

**And now I bring you chapter 19.

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: A Much Needed Break**

The Fall Semester dragged for Sarah. She was thankful when it finally ended, because the Weasleys had invited her and her parents for Christmas at their house. Then the plan was to go to the lodge her family owned for New Years, as was their tradition.

During the ten hour flight to London, Sarah was very anxious. She watched a lot of movies to try and make the time go by faster, since she was too excited to fall asleep, but it didn't work.

The captain announced their decent after what seemed like forever, and Sarah stared out the window, grinning as she saw London come into view.

Callista had a limo pick them up, and Sarah bounced up and down in her seat, unable to contain herself any longer.

The limo pulled up in front of the Burrow and before the chauffer had time to come around and open the door for them, Sarah burst out. The front door of the Weasleys' home opened and Molly came running out to greet her guests.

After saying hello to Molly, the McFlairs followed her around the Burrow for a tour. She insisted that Callista and Ayden take her and Arthur's room. Sarah was to sleep in Ginny's room. The Hogwarts students would arrive the next day, since today was their last day of classes.

In the late afternoon there was a knock on the door, and Fred and George came in. Sarah yelled and ran to her friends. They hugged her and immediately the three went out for a walk. When they came back they told everyone Fred and George were going to show Sarah their shop, and they left in the limo.

"So what do you think Sar?" Fred asked after they showed her around.

"I think you two are amazing!" Sarah replied in shock. "This place is great!"

"We live upstairs, come on," said George.

They walked through a door and up the stairs to the twins' flat.

"It's clean!" exclaimed Sarah in mock amazement. "A clean bachelor's pad! It's a miracle!"

"That's only because you were coming," Fred said with a grin. "We don't want your mum and dad thinking we're slobs."

"How sweet," said Sarah, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Ew, and no I don't want one," George teased. "I'm going to leave you two so I can wrap your presents. No peaking now." He went into his room and shut the door. Fred and Sarah went and sat on the couch. Fred put his arms around Sarah and she rested her head on his shoulder. Sarah still found it strange how quiet and calm they could be together. Fred helped her stay relaxed by making her laugh, and he loved to make people happy, especially her. It just worked for both of them.

"So what did you get me for Christmas?" asked Fred, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm not telling you. You have to be patient," Sarah smiled.

"It's my very own island in the Caribbean, isn't it?" her boyfriend teased. "Or is that too much for the second Christmas together? Maybe a yacht?"

Sarah laughed. "Very funny."

George came into the room. "Well she bought me the Weird Sisters. I know it Sarah, don't deny it."

Now it was Fred's turn to laugh.

"I'm serious," said George seriously. "You'll see. I know. I can tell."

"How? I'm not Fred. You're twinsense doesn't work on me," Sarah asked with a smirk on her face, referring to what Fred and George called their sixth-sense connection from being twins.

"Easy," George replied. "I saw the large box with the air holes on the sides."

All three laughed.

It did turn out to be a great Christmas after all, even after the Minister of Magic and Percy came to the door. Everyone enjoyed their presents and the company. Sarah was given a beautiful tiara from Fred and an emerald jewelry box from George. She and her parents gave Fred and George a kit full of rare magical ingredients from America to use in their experiments.

It snowed the last day before heading to Colorado, and everyone had a huge snowball fight.

The McFlairs' lodge was located in Aspen, Colorado, and it had snowed quite a bit, so everyone was excited to ski. The McFlairs had been coming to their lodge for nine years, so they knew how to ski, and taught the Weasleys and Harry. Luna and Hermione were unfortunately unable to come.

Watching the Weasleys learn to ski was comical at times. Ginny and Harry caught on quickly, and were soon speeding down the slopes. Molly was afraid at first, so she always took it very slow. Ron and Arthur fell a lot, but were determined to get it right. Fred and George got the hang of it a little after Ginny and Harry did, so Sarah went with them down the hills while her parents continued to teach.

One morning, Fred woke up earlier than usual. Not able to fall back asleep, he decided to take a walk. He walked around the two-story lodge with its all-wood paneling, marveling at his girlfriend's wealth.

They had all enjoyed watching the ball drop on New Year's Eve, and he had kissed Sarah at midnight. He remembered this as he walked over to the large fireplace, and looked at the pictures on the mantel. Ayden had enchanted them so that they would appear to be still when a Namser looked at them, since there were some Namsers on the staff, and occasionally one would come as a guest of the McFlairs.

There was a picture of Ayden and Callista at their wedding, smiling at each other. He saw a picture of a five-year old Sarah playing in the clear water of Santorini with a pail and shovel. She had told him schooling started at six in Greece, which was another reason her parents had chosen to move then. She had a private tutor from ages three to five so she could learn English and to prevent her from being behind once she began school in America. She still could speak and write in Greek fluently, and when she visited her grandparents in Ireland, she could speak conversational Irish. The two other pictures were of the McFlairs in Ireland with her dad's small family, and the group picture of everyone in front of Cinderella's castle from the summer.

Beginning to feel a little tired again, Fred walked down another hallway. He stopped when he passed Sarah's room, because the door was open. He quietly walked inside the room, and smiled as he watched Sarah sleep peacefully. As he listened to her breathing, familiar thoughts crept into his head.

"I feel like I never measure up to who you see."

Fred looked around, confused_. Why were his thoughts being sung out loud?_ Turning around, he saw the answer: the quiet music came from Sarah's mood player. She had obviously fallen asleep listening to it.

"…Sometimes I think I can't give you all the love you need  
You keep changing everyday  
Amazing me in every way.

If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world but it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything I have

I never dreamed I could ever feel the way I do  
I hope and pray I will always be enough for you  
I can only do my best  
I have to trust you with the rest

If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world but it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything I have

I promise I will hold you through the changes and fears  
When life seems unclear  
And when I can't be right there with you  
I know there's angels by your side

If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world but it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything

If I could be the perfect man in your eyes  
I would give all I'm worth to be a part of your life  
I could promise the world but it's out of my hands  
I can only give you everything... I have"

Fred listened to the song, thankful Sarah wasn't awake to hear his fears. Sometimes he wondered why Sarah went out with him in the first place. They were from two totally different worlds, but for some reason she liked him. He was glad, because he certainly liked her a lot. She made him even happier than he usually was, and she was the reason he worked even harder these days. He wanted to feel like he deserved her. She lived in a mansion and had a jet and a whole bunch of other expensive things. He…he had a small joke shop with his brother. Thankfully business was going really well, so he could afford nicer things for both his family and Sarah.

Fred leaned down and kissed Sarah's forehead and put her hair behind her ear, then went back to his room and fell back asleep.

* * *

**I came up with this chapter one morning when I was listening to my Clay Aiken CD "A Thousand Different Ways". I was laying in bed and "Everything I Have" came on, and once again I thought of Fred and Sarah. I hope you liked this chapter, and the insight into Fred's thoughts regarding the relationship. Let me know! I love hearing from my readers (as long as they aren't flames)**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Haras**


	20. Showdown

**I'm awake, and I've wanted to post my new chapter all week, so I decided to post it as soon after midnight as possible. I hope all my American readers had a great Thanksgiving! As cheesy as it sounds, I am truly thankful to you all for reading my story. I really appreciate it, especially those who review-**

**Puff2836- Thank you so much! Unfortunately, the mood player did not record Fred's thoughts. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Showdown**

Once again Sarah was reluctant to return to Universe. She began looking forward to the wedding in August the moment the family jet took off from the airstrip. The Weasleys and Harry had left on a regular plane an hour earlier, and she couldn't wait to see them again.

She and Liz went back to school and classes resumed. Sarah's old friends still ignored her, which to Sarah only proved how much better she was without them.

On Valentine's Day Sarah laughed when she unwrapped her gift from Fred- a red hooded-sweatshirt with three bright orange Ws on the front.

"What does WWW stand for?" Liz asked.

"Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," Sarah laughed, putting it on. Liz smiled and shook her head.

"Did you send Fred anything?"

"Yeah, I sent him a box of special-order Chinese fireworks."

Liz rolled her eyes. "How romantic," she said sarcastically.

There was a knock on the door, and Liz went over to answer it.

"Uh, Sarah?" she called.

"What?" he cousin asked, turning to see who it was. She did, and immediately all signs of happiness left her face.

"Hello Sarah," said Jacob.

"What do you _want _Jacob?" Sarah asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"I came to give you these." He brought out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and held them out.

Sarah remained where she was and stared at him.

Jacob looked at her.

"Is it ok if I talk to you?"

"I'm standing here, aren't I?"

Jacob looked over at Liz.

Sarah sighed. "Fine Jacob, Let's," she cringed, "take a walk."

When they had dated, Sarah and Jacob always took walks together. Sarah hated going anywhere with him now, but if she ended up yelling at him, which was very likely, she didn't want to create another scene like she had in September.

They walked out of the building and down one of the paths. Sarah crossed her arms and waited for Jacob to talk. It was silent for a few minutes, but he finally spoke up.

"Sarah, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately-"

"There's a change, I'm so proud of you," Sarah said sarcastically.

"No really, listen. I've been thinking, and you know what I realized?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care Jacob."

He ignored her and continued. "I realized I miss you Sarah. I'm sorry, and I'd like you to take me back please."

Sarah stopped walking and stared at him. "You're kidding, right?"

He looked at her. "No, I'm serious. I'm sorry. Please take me back. I feel horrible about what I did."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well guess who doesn't care?"

Jacob started to protest, but Sarah cut him off.

"Jacob, this is why you should think about these things _before_ you do them! You went and sided with everyone else and said I needed- not should, _needed_ to tell the exchange committee that I wasn't going to London. And why? Because we all hadn't "decided as a group we were going to do it"! And you went along with them too! You just sided with them and didn't think about the consequences! But you never think about the consequences do you?! You never think about how you're going to hurt other people! Well guess what?! You hurt me! And now we're not together anymore, but you know what?! I was honestly planning on talking with you before I left to see what we wanted to do. I wanted to know if you still wanted to be together while I was away, and if you did, how you felt about it. I wanted to _talk_ about it Jacob! I wanted to know how you felt, and talk like a couple should, but you went and made your opinion perfectly clear with the others, and that's why I broke up with you! And another thing too! I'm _happy_ you're a backstabbing ex-boyfriend, and I thank you for being one, because if it weren't for you, I never would have found Fred. So _thank you_ for not taking my feelings into consideration and just throwing aside everything I _thought_ we meant to each other!"

"Sarah!" he yelled, and she glared at him. "Why are you acting like this? I said I was sorry."

"Well that's what you get for choosing to be a jerk to me and pretend I don't exist with the rest of them for a semester now, isn't it?!" Sarah yelled. "You chose that on your own. You _know _what I can be like, and you _still _chose that path, that is _not_ my fault! So now that you realize what you had, what you_ lost_, because you _purposely and carelessly threw it away_, you think you can just come crawling back to me with a 'sorry, please take me back'?! I don't think so! That is _not_ how it works! You lost me, and you aren't getting me back, because I have someone who is _infinitely_ better than you, and you're just going to have to deal with that now?! You know, I hope whenever you see me that you remember what you did and you think about it, and you _dwell_ on it for a _long_ time. I hope you go through the rest of our time here missing me and thinking about what you did. And I hope that when you're lonely, you decide to come see if I want to hang out, but then you realize that you _can't_, because you were an idiot one too many times to me and now I'm with someone else. Have a nice life."

With that, Sarah turned and walked back to the school, and all Jacob could do was watch her.

* * *

**I am curious to know how you all like this chapter, because I am a bit nervous to post it. I didn't want to tell you this at the beginning of the chapter because I wanted you to read this with an open mind. I won't go on and bore you with my worries about this chapter. I will only say that it is the argument/explosion between Jacob and Sarah that worries me, so if you could just let me know how/if you liked this chapter, what you thought about it, that would be great. And seriously, if there is anything I need to change or explain better, or give more background to, please let me know. That would be a great help. Thanks.**

**Until next week!**

**Haras**


	21. England Again

**Hello again everyone! I would like to thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter! I was worried about it, but you all apparently liked it, so thank you so much!-**

**Painelust- Thank you!**

**BlueSunsetWaters- Two reviews from you! Thanks so much!**

**Please review this one too please everyone if it's possible. I really love hearing from you!**

**Haras**

* * *

**Chapter 21: England Again**

Needless to say, Jacob did not approach Sarah for the rest of the semester, and although he never told anyone, Sarah's words had affected him. Every time he saw her, talking with her friends, studying, laughing, or just simply walking past, he regretted causing the breakup. He saw that Sarah had changed for the better since they broke up. He figured this was because of whatever had happened at Hogwarts. What exactly it was, he would probably never know. He had known Sarah long enough that if she told you to stay away, you should. Usually she would calm down eventually and come back to say she wasn't mad anymore. Jacob knew it wouldn't happen with him, and he didn't blame her. He had tried to cage a phoenix, and had gotten burned. He could have waited and talked things over with Sarah, but no, he had to side with the others. Sarah had told him before everything happened they others were trying to be too controlling and she was getting fed up. He knew it and had still tried to stop her from going. Jacob had been an idiot, and now he was paying for his mistakes.

Meanwhile, Sarah continued to write back and forth with Fred and her other friends in England. They all sent her gifts for her seventeenth birthday. Fred sent her a huge box of toffee, which he had made himself. He told her in his letter that it had three hundred and sixty-five pieces in it so that if she ate one a day, they would last until she was eighteen. At eighteen she would have all her powers and be able to use her magic on her own.

The next Monday Sarah and her fellow juniors began their S.T.A.N.D. exams. Sarah had nine to take, and felt she did reasonably well on them when she finished. The year at Hogwarts had helped her in many areas, since they had a different curriculum than at Universe. Sarah completed her last exam on the nineteenth, and was on the plane home the twentieth.

Callista and her daughter took a day off from work to go to their favorite high-end dress store where they each had a dress made to wear at the wedding.

Every night Sarah crossed the day off on her calendar, counting down to the trip. She even packed a week early and was awake before her parents the day they were to leave.

The flight went smoothly, and before going to the Burrow, the McFlairs checked in at The Luxury Pearl Hotel: London. There wasn't enough room for everyone to stay at the Weasley's home, so the McFlairs decided to stay at the hotel. Once everything was settled, the limo began the now familiar drive to the Burrow.

Molly and the rest of the family greeted the McFlairs. After being introduced to Bill, Charlie, and the Delacours, Sarah went off with Ginny to say hello to Luna. The three friends spent the afternoon together at the creek before Ginny and Sarah had to return for supper.

When they got back, the whole yard was decorated for Harry's seventeenth birthday. Sarah ran up to Fred and George, hugging them both. Her jaw dropped when she saw George's missing ear, and listened to them relate the story of how it happened. They were in the middle of it when the Minister of Magic showed up to talk to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Sarah insisted on being updated with all the latest news of the deteriorating state of the government. After a while Hermione and the others returned, and dinner was served.

Ginny introduced Sarah to Tonks, Lupin, and the other guests. Sarah took an immediate liking to Tonks, and they went back and forth changing their appearances while everyone was eating cake.

Afterwards, Sarah walked around the Weasley's property with Fred. When they were far enough away from the lit area, they lay on the grass and watched the stars come out.

"Sarah?" Fred asked after a while.

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"The stars."

"No, really."

Sarah smiled. "I can never fool you, can I?"

"No."

She was silent.

"Sarah, come on. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm scared Fred," Sarah said, turning her head to look at him. "I mean _really_ scared. Scared like I was when I almost died that time I had pneumonia, or when my parents said we were moving, or when I found out I was about to go through eight years of randomly passing out. George's ear was cursed off Fred! I'm afraid for all of you, all of my friends. It's getting worse."

"I'm sorry Sarah, George and I shouldn't have told you," Fred apologized.

"No, I'm glad you did," Sarah admitted. "How would you have explained George's ear otherwise? I'd rather have the truth than live in ignorance, thinking everything was fine here." She sighed. "I suppose one way to look at it would be to say things have to get worse before they get better, isn't it?" She looked back up at the sky. "I mean, it's like being a Srib. You have to go through all the power surges and all that wonderful stuff, but in the end, when we turn eighteen, it's all better. Not perfect, but better." She looked back at Fred, who had sat up. Sarah frowned. "Fred, are you alright?" What's wrong?"

By the light of the moon, Sarah could see Fred was struggling with something in his mind. She waited.

Fred grinned. "Oh nothing, I'm just astounded by your vast wisdom, that's all."

They both laughed, but then Fred's face grew serious.

"But really Sarah, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Sarah sat up and looked at him. "I know I joke around a lot," Fred continued, "but I want you to know that I'm serious when I say you mean a lot to me. I really enjoy being with you. I really do." He paused. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Sarah. I know it's cheesy and cliché, but I do. I love you."

Sarah grinned. "It took you long enough!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Fred, I love you too! I've loved you for a while, but I've been too scared to say it!"

Fred relaxed. "Well that's a relief."

Sarah laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

"Sarah! Time to go!" her mother yelled.

"Figures," they said in unison.

Sarah kissed Fred before they got up and headed back to the party.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The McFlairs arrived back at the Weasleys the next day before lunch so they could help set up and get everything ready for the rest of the guests.

Sarah stood next to Fred as Fleur's cousins came, and had him escort her and her family inside the tent before any of the veelas could eye her boyfriend.

Fred sat next to her once the wedding began, and as soon as the party started he made sure they had a good table. They laughed and danced until they were out of breath.

After a slow song ended, they couple decided to take another walk.

They stopped under a tree, and Fred lifted Sarah up onto the stone wall.

"So," he said.

"So what?" Sarah asked.

"So,…how did you like the wedding?"

Sarah smiled. "I thought it was beautiful."

"Like you?"

Sarah laughed and rolled her eyes. "Thank you. You look very dashing yourself."

"Well thank you, I try."

It was silent for a moment, and then Fred took Sarah's hands in his and he looked at her.

"Sarah," he whispered, "look at me."

She looked over and into Fred's eyes.

"I love you," Sarah whispered.

"I love you too," Fred whispered back before leaning in.

They kissed for a while, until the joyous evening was shattered by a scream.

"What was that?" Fred asked, pulling away from Sarah. He helped her off the wall, but made sure she was behind him as he pulled out his wand.

"Sarah?! Sarah?!" they heard Callista cry frantically. "Sarah, where are you?!"

"Right here Mana!" Sarah answered.

She and Fred saw Callista and Ayden running across the lawn towards them.

"The Ministry has fallen to the Death Eaters!" Ayden yelled as they approached. "We're Apparating to the airstrip and going home!"

"What?!" Sarah cried. She looked at Fred, who looked back at her, fear on his face.

"Go," he said, "I'll be fine. I'll send you a letter as soon as I can." He kissed her. "I love you. See you soon," Fred whispered in her ear, and then he ran to help his family.

Ayden and Callista finally reached Sarah.

"Quick, over the wall so we can Apparate," Ayden said. They hopped over the stones and the last things Sarah saw as she turned on the spot, clinging to her father's arm, was Fred, running towards the screaming.


	22. Letters from the Front

**Hello again my dear readers! I hope this time of year isn't too crazy for you, and if it is crazy, thank you so much for taking some time to read my story. I truly appreciate it. Without you all, my stories would stay in my three big purple notebooks. **

**Thanks to my reviewer-**

**Glassygurl12- Welcome aboard! I'm so glad you are reading The Srib and enjoying it! I love Sarah's character too. I like to simply describe her as "pure emotion". She was a very fun character to write, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Letters from the Front**

Fred kept his promise. Three weeks after arriving home safely, Sarah received his first letter.

_Hey there dear Sarah,_

_We're safe. I don't know how often I'll be able to write, partially because of our safety, partially because of yours. I will write as often as I can though, and do my best to keep you posted. I'm so happy you taught me how to send things in the Muggle post. Owls would be too dangerous now. I'm sorry the night was ruined. You really did look beautiful. I miss you._

_Yours,_

_Prankster_

Sarah returned to school in September. She had decided to take World of Magic, which discussed the lives of witches and warlocks that lived in different countries. She continued with Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. The ladder seemed appropriate, considering what was happening in Europe.

She received Fred's second letter near the end of the month.

_Hey there dear Sarah, _

_I hope Universe isn't bringing my favorite Disney dragon down. No, sorry, I'm kidding. Please don't get mad at me. You aren't really that dragon. That was a fun trip though, remember? And don't forget, once this is all over, we have to go to Greece. I want to see you truly happy. We're all fine. If you start feeling sad, which I don't want you to, just listen to that song I sent you. Wait, maybe not. It wasn't that good. Well, you can listen to it if you like, and if your ears can stand it again. Jokester wants me to tell you that if you look down and a little to the left, that's where I am. Don't go thinking he's a romantic genius or anything, I'm pretty sure it's a Celestina Warbeck lyric._

_I miss you and love you,_

_Prankster_

The next letter arrived just after Halloween.

_Hey there dear Sarah,_

_I haven't been to work in too long. Jokester and I are stuck here. I promise you that once this is all over, we will get running again, and then I can afford more of the nice things you're used to getting, and what you deserve. I'm sorry I couldn't send you a really great present. The only thing I could find was this picture of us dancing at the wedding. Anyway, happy two-year anniversary. Thanks for putting up with me for so long. Another reason I love you._

_Prankster_

Sarah also received a letter in November.

_Hey there dear Sarah,_

_I miss making you laugh. Do me a favor, will you? Think of something funny I said or did, I know it won't take you that long, and laugh please? I want you to laugh even though you're worried about us, and I know you are. Please laugh for me Sarah, at least once a day. Just because life isn't a hill full of nifflers here doesn't mean you can stop laughing. One of us has to be happy, so I'd rather it be you._

_I still love you and miss you,_

_Prankster_

Fred's next letter arrived the last day of classes in December.

_Hey there dear Sarah,_

_Congratulations! You only have one term left before you graduate! And then, you'll take the world by storm. Literally. Just don't cause any hurricanes with your rain storms, ok? I wish I could say Merry Christmas and Happy New Years in person, but I can't, and I'm sorry. Think of me at midnight on New Year's, ok? I'll think of you. Hopefully next New Year's we'll be together again. I don't want any other guy kissing my girlfriend at midnight._

_Just in case you forgot, I love and miss you,_

_Prankster_

Sarah was surprised to get a sixth letter at the beginning of February.

_Hey there dear Sarah,_

_I'm afraid this will end up being my last letter. I'm not going to lie to you- things are getting worse here. But don't worry. I want you to do well your last semester. Don't miss me and worry about all of us so much that you flunk out. Just because Jokester and I left our final year doesn't mean you can. Enjoy it, and I will see you soon._

_Never forget that I love and miss you,_

_Prankster_

* * *

**Each of the letters is actually based off a stanza of "Hey There Dear Sarah", and if you go back and compare the chapter titled "Sarah's Song", you can see the connection. Let me know how you liked this chapter. It's short, but I really like it. **

**Haras**


	23. Two Worlds

**Hello once again dear readers! I hope you are all well and ready for the next chapter! **

**Thank you to BlueSunsetWaters for your three reviews! I'm glad you liked them and I hope you like this one!**

**Please review, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas! **

**Haras**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Two Worlds**

George heard the explosion as he fought off another Death Eater. Once he was free, he ran down the hall, his twinsense telling him something was wrong. He ran, and at once saw the gaping hole in the wall. He stopped, turned, and as the dust cleared, he felt as if a dragon had rammed into his chest.

Harry, Hermione, Percy, and Ron were in the next hall, all around another red head.

"For the love of Quidditch, no," his voice shook.

He ran closer, and as he did he could see the tears on both his brothers' faces.

"No!" he yelled, and they turned, pain and sorrow on their faces.

Percy moved back as George fell at his twin's side.

"Fred!" he screamed as he shook the body. "Fred! Come back! Come back!"

Tears fell as he screamed louder. "Don't leave me here! Don't leave! You can't leave! It's me, George! I'm your twin, remember?! Gred and Forge! We still have the shop! I can't run it on my own! Fred! Come back! Don't leave me!"

He buried his face in his hands.

"Come back!"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Sarah honey, are you there? I need to talk to you about the guest list for your graduation party."

Sarah got up from her computer and walked over to the fireplace in her dorm. Her mother's head was in the fire.

"Hi Mana. Yes, I did get the tentative guest list. I looked it over and it's good," her daughter said. "I'm really excited. I can't wait!" Worry took over her face and she sat down on the floor in front of the fireplace. "I just hope everyone from England can come. I really want Fred to be at my graduation."

"I don't know dear," her mother sighed. "We will do our best to get the invitations to them without being intercepted. Your father disguised them so that if anyone besides their intended recipients looks at the invitations, they will look like bills. He also made the owl invisible. He's still in Ireland on his business trip, so he will have the owl go from there. I'm sure they will all do their best to come if it's safe by then, but I'm not sure it will be. You graduate in a month, but you wouldn't want everyone to risk their lives just to come to your party, would you?"

"No," Sarah replied glumly. "I want them to be safe."

After saying good-bye to her mother, Sarah went to the window and looked out. Her birthday was in two weeks, and she missed Fred more than ever. She worried about him constantly. She was glad they both loved each other, and she dreaded to think about what she would ever do without him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Who did this?!?!" George bellowed. "Who k-," he couldn't say it. "Who?" He looked up at his brothers' faces.

"We don't know," Ron's voice cracked.

George staggered to his feet and ran. "_How could they_?!" he thought. "_His _twin! _His brother! His best friend til the end. Gone. Fred. Dead._"

All George could think about was defeating every Death Eater. If he died too, so be it. At least he and Fred would be together again.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sarah looked at the RSVP list two days before her birthday. There was still no response from Harry, Hermione, Luna, Tonks and Lupin, Neville, or, most importantly, the Weasleys. She heard last night on the Wizarding News Network on TV that there were rumors of a large fight at Hogwarts, and Voldemort might even have been involved. The idea both scared and relieved her. The war might be over soon, but her loved ones in England were still unable to contact her.


	24. Ignorance is Bliss

**Good morning everyone! I hope you had a great Christmas! No one reviewed the last chapter, so I don't know how you took my decision to stay with the existing HP plot line. Please review this one, and I will "see" you in 2009! **

**Haras**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Ignorance is Bliss**

June eighth the Weasleys arrived home, all dressed in black. The return to the Burrow should have been a wonderful and joyous occasion, but as they prepared for Fred's funeral, it was anything but.

George went upstairs and stopped in front of their old room. Could he do it? He had to. He reached out his hand to turn the knob when he heard a cry from downstairs.

Faster than you could say "Nosebleeding Nougats" he Apparated downstairs.

"What is it? What's happened?" he said.

"In here, George," his mother called from the front hall.

He entered the hall and saw his family staring silently at a letter in Molly's trembling hands.

"I- I'd forgotten all about it," she said, tears rolling down her eyes.

George came forward and took the letter from his mother. At once he felt nauseous. He had forgotten too. How could he? It had been the last thing he and Fred had talked about before getting the message to come to Hogwarts.

"Someone has to tell her," said Ron.

"Not today," answered Ginny quietly. "It's her eighteenth birthday. Sarah can do magic on her own now and she has all her powers. We can't tell her about-" She broke off and cried.

"I'll see to it then," Molly said quietly as she left the hall and went to the fireplace, shutting the kitchen door behind her.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sarah sat gazing at a picture of her and Fred as she sucked on the toffee he had sent her last year for her birthday. She had finally gotten to the last piece, and as it finally dissolved in her mouth, her mother's face appeared in the fire again.

"Sarah? Are you there?"

Sarah stretched and put the picture back on her nightstand before walking to the fire. It felt so good to be eighteen at last! She was now able to do magic all on her own, and she had her full Srib powers. No more would she have to deal with power surges of any kind.

"What is it?" she asked, sitting on the floor in front of her mother's head.

"Dear, Molly Weasley just contacted us. She would like to see us, all of us. We are leaving for the Burrow as soon as you get home."

"This is great!" Sarah exclaimed. "Voldemort is killed two days before my birthday, and two days later I get to see Fred again!"

"Yes, well, how was your birthday?" Callista asked, quickly changing the subject, remembering the conversation she had just had.

_"Is it bad Molly?" she asked._

_"I will wait to tell all three of you in person, but yes Callista, it's bad news," said Molly. "Don't tell Sarah though. I don't want to ruin her special day." _

_"I won't," Callista replied to her friend's face in the fire._

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

As his mother went to contact the McFlairs, George summoned all his courage to go into the family room.

When he saw his twin's still body laying there, all George could do was weep. His other half was gone. His _better_ half, as Fred would say if he could speak once more.

It really did seem as if Fred were sleeping and dreaming of something funny, noted George as he got closer. He didn't know if he had the courage to do what he wanted and needed to do. Was it even there? Where had he put it? Could he remember? Did he see? But as his eyes fell on the square lump over Fred's no longer beating heart, he knew where it was.

"Sorry mate," George said as he gently opened the robe and removed the object from his twin's pocket.

Sure enough, he had found was he was looking for, just as Fred had shown him after supper that fateful day.

It was all he could take, and, holding it in his hand, he ran out of the house, tears running down his face as he barreled past Percy and his dad, ignoring their cries to come back.

He just kept running.


	25. Knowledge

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2009 is going well for you so far. I'm on vacation, and nearly forgot today was Saturday! I had to check my calendar!**

**Thank you to my reviewer, Puff2836. I'm so glad you liked it.**

**To get the full affect of this chapter, if you could please go back to Chapter 24, and read the last section, beginning with "As his mother...", and then go on to this chapter. They're meant to be read right after the after. **

* * *

**Chapter 25: Knowledge**

Sarah ran as fast as her legs and bags would allow her. She reached the top of the hill, and there it was. She stopped, allowing both her parents and breath to catch up. She had asked the limo driver to drop them off when the road turned to dirt, deciding to enjoy the beautiful weather. The Burrow was still there after all this time. How long had it been since her last visit? Last summer felt like a lifetime ago. With a flick of her wrist, her hair was put up in a neat bun, and she shivered with the anticipation of seeing Fred. As they got closer, she felt that something was horribly wrong. It was in the air and tried to dampen her spirits, but she wouldn't let it. They walked up the path, and the front door opened. The entire Weasley family, including Harry, Hermione, and Luna came out.

At first Sarah was elated as she and her parents hugged and greeted them all. Then she noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking a step back. The uneasy feeling in the air took over her. "Where's Fred? Something's wrong. I can tell."

"Sarah dear, I- I don't know how to tell you this, but-" Molly broke off, looking to the others for help, tears in her eyes.

Sarah looked at them all. She grew numb. She realized they were all in black.

"What happened?" she demanded. "Where's Fred?" Her heart pounded.

"You heard about Voldemort?" asked Hermione. "And the fight?"

"Yes," Sarah replied slowly. "It's all over the news. How could I not?"

"Well, you see," started Ron, "we were all fighting. It was brilliant, really. Everyone showed up, and Harry, Hermione, Fred, Percy, and I were in this one room with two Death Eaters, and we got them… but then…you see…" he trailed off.

"The room exploded," George finished, tears running down his face.

"But he's alright, isn't he? Fred's alright?" Sarah asked frantically, tears starting to fall, because she already knew the answer.

She saw Percy shake his head. Sarah burst into tears. The rest of her family and friends cried too. Sarah couldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead. She loved him too much. Her numbness and sobs forced her to the grass, where she ended up crying in a ball. Her hair came loose, and her fiery red hair clung to her face in wet clumps. Sarah shook and rocked back and forth, wailing and sobbing. Fred was dead. She hugged her body, and felt as if her heard had been turned to stone, and she wanted to rip it out.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all came and embraced Sarah. They sat, sobbing in each other's arms.

After everyone had calmed down, they began filing back inside the house. George approached Sarah before they reached the door.

"Sarah?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?" Sarah's voice came out in a hoarse whisper. She looked up at him, eyes red and puffy, and her hair still stuck to her face. He saw that she was still shaking as she stood.

"Never mind," he said. This wasn't the best time.

Sarah met up with Molly as she entered the kitchen.

"Dear, I'm afraid I have more bad news," she said, putting her arm around Sarah.

"Who else?" Sarah asked weakly.

Molly sighed sadly. "I'm afraid quite a few."

Sarah began crying again.

"Colin Creevey, Professor Snape, who was actually a great man, but Harry will have to tell you later, Hedwig, Ted Tonks, Tonks' father, Alastor Moody, Dobby, Remus Lupin, and Tonks herself." Molly began crying again and brought out a handkerchief.

Sarah gasped and moaned at all the names, now crying into her hands. Her parents helped her into a kitchen chair, and the rest of the Weasleys and guests sat down, all lost and in shock.

When she was finally able to see through the tears, Sarah forced herself to look up at that famous wall clock. Every hand was on "Home". Fred's was no longer there. This brought on another round of tears.

Once again Sarah calmed down, and Arthur and his wife explained to the McFlairs that the wake was until tomorrow night, and the funeral would take place at dawn on the eleventh.

George stood up. It was now or never.

"Sarah," he said, and dully she looked at him, tears forming once more. He knew why: he was Fred's identical twin.

"Sarah," George began again, taking a deep breath. "Before we left to help at Hogwarts, Fred talked to me about you. He said that you were the most wonderful person he had ever met, besides me of course." He had to smile a little at the memory. "He said that the past year had put a lot into perspective, and he realized that he truly and deeply loved you. So much so," now was the hard part, for both parties. He pulled out the box, walked over to Sarah, and squatted down next to her. Then George opened the box.

"He planned on proposing to you at your graduation party."

The ring was beautiful. It was a white gold claddagh with an aquamarine stone surrounded by diamonds. It represented both her Irish and Greek heritage.

Sarah let out a cry and burst into tears once again, and fell to the floor. Her body shook with emotion as it curled back into a ball. Everyone else cried with the shock of this tragic surprise.

When Sarah was finally able to pick herself up again, she sat back on the chair and continued to sob as she allowed George to put the ring on her finger.

George let go of the ring and placed the box by Sarah. The box closed with a snap, and as it did, so did his heart. It was all he could take. He was done. He walked out of the house and away from the Burrow.

Sarah sobbed as they all stared at the beautiful ring.

"My boy," whispered Molly to herself as she cried. "My Fred. He never ceased to surprise me."

"Where is he?" Sarah sniffed.

"I- in the living room," Molly replied.

Sarah raised a trembling hand to wipe away the tears and thankfully took the tissue offered by Ginny. Then she slowly got up and walked to the next room.

When she saw Fred's body she was forced to the floor again. She wanted, now more than ever, to rip out her heart that had turned to stone from the pain. She wailed, and in the kitchen Callista told Hermione to let her daughter have some time alone with Fred.

Sarah got up again, still sobbing hard, almost hyperventilating. Walking towards Fred, she called a chair over so she could sit next to the body, and she gazed at her boyfriend though the salty tears.

_"Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't…"_

He looked happy, she thought. He still had a smile on his face, a trace of laughter. That smile of his always made her happy. Sarah sat there, and tried to remember the last words he said to her. The memories of that night rang through her head.

"_The Ministry has fallen to the Death Eaters! We're Apparating to the airstrip and going home!"_

"_Go. I'll be fine. I'll send you a letter as soon as I can. I love you. See you soon."_

She looked at the ring on her finger after wiping her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Oh Fred," her voice cracked, "I can't believe it. Of course I want to marry you." Sarah reached up and caressed his face with her trembling hand. She smoothed his hair away from his face. "You are the most wonderful, kind, caring, amazing, thoughtful, hysterical, handsome guy- _man_, I've ever met. I can only imagine how you would have proposed. I know it probably would have been romantic and funny at the same time. Why did you have to go though?" The tears returned. "Why did you have to leave me? I love you, and I always will. I'll never take the ring off. This beautiful ring, which is the most perfect ring I have ever seen. I promise I will be yours forever, Fred.

"But what am I supposed to do now without you? What are any of us going to do? Your parents have lost a son, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny lost a brother. Percy." She shook her head. "Who would have thought he'd come around? George lost his twin! You're his other half, his best friend, his business partner, his partner in crime! What is _he_ supposed to do now? What about the shop? You and your siblings can't have your own Quidditch team anymore! What am _I_ supposed to do? I've lost one of my best friends, my boyfriend, and fiancé. You've left me in a pickle Fred Weasley. Am I widow or not?" Sarah almost smiled, knowing he would have laughed, but didn't, because the idea hurt too much.

"I love you Fred Weasley, and I will never stop. I never want to leave your side, but I have too. How am I supposed to manage now? You were my life. Everything around me reminds me of you. Now what?" Sarah wiped away more tears. "I love you Fred Weasley, with all my heart and all my soul, and every fiber of my being. Never forget that, alright?" She leaned down and kissed him one last time, softly on the lips, and two tears landed on his face.

"Don't forget," she whispered, wiping the tears away before getting up, returning the chair to its rightful place, and walking out.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was a beautiful funeral two days later. Everyone came to pay their respects to the Weasleys and Sarah, for by then they had all heard about the planned proposal.

Fred was buried as they sky became brilliant shades of orange and pink, on the hillside of the Weasley family cemetery. Sarah and George stayed long after even Molly and Arthur had walked out of the cemetery and Apparated back home, since it was bad manners to Apparate in a cemetery.

_"I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh_

_I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back_

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

_I miss you…"_

George stood in silence with his hands in his robe pockets, looking at the epitaph which read:

Fred Weasley

April 1, 1978 - June 6, 1997

Always there with a laugh

Tears silently fell down his face. They had always hoped they would die together, so they would never be apart. He could never have imagined the amount of pain in was in now. Part of him wished he was dead too, but the other half knew Fred wouldn't like him doing that. He shifted his gaze to Sarah and felt a stab, and looked away. He couldn't look at the girl his brother planned to marry any more than he could look at his own reflection. He felt Fred staring back at him in the mirror, and heard his voice when he talked. It was too painful to look at the young woman who was once so vivacious and independent, and who now sat crying and looking at the tombstone, holding a bouquet of white roses in her lap.

As George thought of all this, Sarah sat, too numb to move. She sat in her black robe, holding the flowers she planned to leave on Fred's grave. The problem was that she couldn't leave, or budge for that matter. Her body had gone into shock, refusing to do anything more than stare at the tombstone and cry.

Hermione slowly walked towards the two. She hated to see two almost always happy people in so much pain. In truth, she hurt inside too. How couldn't she?"

She cleared her throat.

"Um, George? Sarah?"

Slowly George turned his head to look at her.

"They, the parents, I mean, sent me to get you. It will be lunchtime in a few hours, and we still have Colin, Mr. Tonks," and here her voice cracked, "Lupin, and Tonks' funerals."

They got up and left, but not before Sarah finally moved and placed the roses among the other gifts left by friends and family. She kissed her hand and touched it to the ground where, underneath, Fred lay in eternal sleep.

* * *

**I was completely destroyed when I read Fred Weasley's death. When I was read the part where Harry passes him and George in the hall, right before the fight, I got a really bad feeling and started crying. I remember looking at his name and saying, "See you on the flip side, right Fred? You're going to make it, ok? See you in a little bit, when it's all over." I had a horrible feeling it would be the last time I "saw" him alive. And then that horrible scene came. However, after finishing the book and reading who else died, and how it was described or wasn't, I was pleased. Fred got the biggest death scene in the Hogwarts battle. It was his death that made Harry wonder, _"The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down their arms? Harry's mind was in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all his senses must be lying-"_**

_**"The world had ended..."**_

**I originally wrote Sarah's story in elementary school, and for many years my writing took a break, but Sarah's character evolved. She went from a very stereotype "MarySue", though I had no idea what that was at the time, who had something with Harry but backed off because she was friends with Ginny, to a more complex character who fell in love with Fred Weasley. After reading his death, Sarah's story came back to me. I knew I had to finish it. Instead of writing the story from the beginning, I started with Fred's death, which is now Chapter 23. I knew it would take me a while to get to Fred's death, the near-end of Sarah's story, and I wanted my feelings about his death to be fresh in my mind. I began writing, and ended up with a hand-written 17-page chapter. I knew I had to seperate it into different chapters, so when I was planning out the story, I decided to make it into three, which became Chapters 23-25. Sarah's reaction and what I call her "monologue" are real. I cried writing the monologue. If any of you have read my story "Narnia: The Musical", you know what music means to me, and are familiar with my use of it in my stories. The song I used in this chapter is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne. If you have the time, I recommend going to YouTube and watch the video by GioelleBrokenWings entitled, "Fred & George Slipped Away (I Miss You) DH Spoiler", and/or "Deaths of Harry Potter - Slipped Away" by ginnyredhead. Both are very touching. **

**This story is not finished though, and I would love to hear from you, my reader. **

**Haras**


	26. Hardships

**Hello all. I apologize to those who thought the last chapter was the end. When I was typing up my author's note, I had said that it wasn't the last chapter, but somehow, due to editing and moving things around, it was deleted. We still have a few chapters left to go, and I hope that you all will stay with Sarah until the end. **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers-**

**Steve- Thank you so much. I'm so happy that everything I put into this story came through. Thank you once again for continuing to review each chapter. I truly appreciate it.**

**M.A.- Three reviews! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you are reviewing now! Ah, the house. Yes, it is a tad extravagant, but that is how I dreamed it up when I was little, and I wanted to keep some of the original ideas in the story. Just curious, what about how Sarah phrased her blow up with Jacob didn't you like? I'm not offended or anything. To be perfectly honest, I was kind of hoping someone would say something about Sarah's temper. If you could let me know what about the phrasing you didn't like, that would be a great help to me. If it is too confusing, or not enough background is provided, then I can fix that. If you just think she was mean, then I might agree only slightly. Let me know please, whether it be through a review or message, and if it's anything I can change I'd love to talk about it! I thank you so very much for your wonderful review of chapter 25. I'm touched. And in answer to your question about more stories, I can honestly say I don't know. Sarah has been in my head for almost ten years now, and I was finally able to finish her story. So will there be any more stories about Sarah? No. Sarah's previously untold story has been told. I hope that when you watch the Order of the Phoenix and the remaining Harry Potter films (if you do indeed watch them), that you think of Sarah. That is one thing I ask of my readers. I do have other stories and poetry. I have a completed story entitled Narnia: The Musical, if you like that series. The Hidden City of Orceania, a LOTR story, is currently on hold, because I plan on redoing a lot of the plot, and I still don't know how I'm going to end it. My poetry for now consists of my first poem, View From Behind the Statue, a Phantom of the Opera poem (My favorite musical and movie), and Haras' Tribute to the Fallen, which you may like, because it is a whole tribute to everyone that has died in the Harry Potter series (only the good characters, of course). I have other ideas developing in my head, but for now, I am done with Harry Potter fanfiction. I hope that you will enjoy the rest of this story, and that you will read more of my work. Again, I thank you for your praise.**

**So now, please enjoy the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26: Hardships**

The McFlairs returned home after one week to prepare for Sarah's graduation from Universe. It was hard for Sarah to go back to Malibu now. She had called Liz, Maggie, and Rose from the limo on their way back from the airport. All three were horrified to hear the news, and Liz promised to meet Sarah at home. Maggie and Rose would arrive as soon as their shifts ended at work.

"Oh Sarah," said Liz as her cousin ran forward to hug her, eyes streaming. Wiping their eyes, they went up to Sarah's room.

Sarah did not lie when she said everything reminded her of Fred. For her, nearly every inch of her home reminded her of a specific memory. The elevator doors opened, she punched in the code, and her bedroom doors opened.

There on the floor lay everything from school. Slowly Sarah walked to the pile and started unpacking. Liz helped, as did Maggie and Rose when they arrived. She had to stop and cry when she got to her trunk filled with pictures. There, on top, lay her two favorites: a headshot of Fred and the one of them dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

She stared at both, watching Fred smile back at her and the two of them laughing in each other's arms. Sarah cried again, and was comforted by her best friends, who were actually quite scared at the transformation in her. Their once spunky, hot-headed, independent and outgoing friend was now a sobbing mess. Even Liz, who had known her cousin the longest, had never seen Sarah this sad.

The worst days for Sarah soon became the worst weeks, and each day she lay in her bed, unable to move. Her body went into meltdown, and soon her parents were very concerned.

Her mother came up each morning to force Sarah out of bed, and made sure she ate something. After a week of lying in bed, Callista told Sarah she should go back to work to get her mind off things. Being Sarah's boss as well, Sarah had no choice but to return to The Luxury Pearl Hotel.

The guests wondered why the usually joyful concierge was now so sad. Somehow word got out about her fiancé. This only made things harder for Sarah.

She was almost happy, but not really, for that emotion no longer existed, when guests started arriving at the McFlair home for the graduation. Everyone on the list came, except for the three fallen friends.

The last journey to Universe was bittersweet, and as the grads threw their academy-colored hats in the air, Sarah had tears streaming down her face, crying for the ones who weren't there.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The next day brought Sarah and Liz's combined graduation party. It was a little hot so guests cooled off in the crashing ocean waves.

Callista had already spoken to her daughter and asked Sarah to try to be cheerful for the guests. Both families from Ireland and Greece were there, and Sarah and Liz greeted them all, but halfway through the party, Liz noticed her cousin was missing. She quietly mentioned this to Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Rose, and Maggie, and they split up, hoping to cheer up their friend on a day that was supposed to be joyous.

They were not the only ones searching for someone. Molly was busy trying to find George, who had been distant and rarely talked anymore. He insisted on sleeping on the couch instead of his old room, and hadn't returned to work at all. She stuck her head in the floor with the play place, and heard crying.

"Hello?" she called, walking to the landing for the ball pit.

She heard a sniff.

"Yes?" a faint voice replied.

"Sarah? Is that you?"  
Following Sarah's sobs, Molly crawled and climbed as best she could until she found Sarah in a corner with a tissue box.

"Why are you here, dear?" she asked, sitting beside Sarah. "You should be outside having fun."

"I can't."

Molly looked at Sarah, who sighed. "For one, my pesky little cousins are here. Luckily they're all swimming, or I'd never get any peace. And I can't stop thinking about Fred." She began crying again. "Today would have been the day he proposed to me. This should have been one of the happiest days of my life, but I'm miserable."

Molly pulled Sarah close and smoothed her hair like she did when Ginny got upset. Tears started falling from Molly's eyes as well.

"I miss him too. Very much. Especially on happy days like today."

Sarah nodded.

"I'm- so- sorry," the young woman sobbed. "I'm- so- sel- fish. I'm acting like- I'm- the only- one who- misses- him."

Molly held Sarah, who hugged her back.

"You're not selfish Sarah, it's alright," said Molly soothingly. "We all deal with grief in our own ways. I've been talking to your mother, and she said you've taken this really hard. How could any of us who loved him not?" She took one of Sarah's tissues and dabbed her eyes. "You're parents agreed to let you come live with us for a while to help you heal. To help us all heal. Would you like that?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Molly smiled. "There now. It's all settled. It will be good for all of us."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Now, if you're going to live with us like family, which you are as far as I'm concerned. I know you would have married my son," she said, looking at the ring on Sarah's finger. She wore it on her left hand, with the crown facing inwards, to show she was engaged. "The whole family considers you a Weasley now, and so you can call me 'Mum' if you'd like."

"I'd like that very much, Mum," said Sarah, smiling just a little for the first time in weeks.

"Do you think that you can manage coming down with me for the last bit of your party now?"

Sarah nodded, pointed to her face, and the signs that she had been crying were gone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Plans were made for Sarah to return with the Weasleys and stay until she was better. As soon as she got the chance, Sarah went up to her room and started packing. It was the liveliest she'd been since she ran to the Burrow, thinking she would see Fred.

Sarah grabbed this and that, putting them into the trunks she brought with her to school. Her things shifted, and she was too engrossed in her own thoughts to see books fall onto an 'on' button.

She was in the middle of wondering how she would be able to live at the Burrow without Fred when she frowned, having heard something, and looked around.

"How do I get through one night without you?

If I had to live without you,

What kind of life would that be?"

Her mood player had been turned on.

Sarah turned to walk over and hit the 'off' button, but depression set in again, wiping her of all energy. She instead lay on her bed, listened to both the song and the sound of her own sobs.

"Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now-

How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live?

Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me  
And I, oh baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now-

How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live?

Please tell me baby  
How do I go on?

If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life?  
And tell me now

How do I live without you?  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh, how do I live?

How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you, baby?  
How do I live?"

She lay crying until, two hours later, the songs became calmer as she drifted off to sleep.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

On the ride to the Burrow, Sarah hugged her knees and rested her chin on them as she gazed out the window. She was relieved to finally be leaving her California home. She loved her parents, friends, co-workers, and house, but she needed to get away.

Luna sat down next to her.

"Pastry?" she offered.

"No thanks," Sarah replied softly.

"I'm glad you're coming to England for a while," Luna said, trying to be cheerful. "I'll just be down the road. We can go looking for Freshwater Plimpies if you'd like."

Sarah nodded her head slightly.

Ginny walked by on the way back from the bathroom, and motioned to Luna. She got up and Ginny took her place. She pushed up the arm rest between them and put her arm around Sarah, leaning her own red head against her friend's.

"It'll be alright," Ginny sighed, only half believing it herself. "We'll all help each other. It will work you somehow. You'll see."

* * *

**Song Used- How Do I Live by Leann Rimes.**

**Please review. Thanks.**

**Haras**


	27. The Burrow

**Hello again! I only wanted to thank my two reviewers, who have been kind enough to review every chapter:**

**Steve- Thank you once again!**

**M.A.- You are very welcome, and once I have a chance to, I will get back to you and your review. Going through this site would be better for me for correspondence though.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 27: The Burrow**

"Cereal dear?" Molly asked.

"Yes please, but I can get it. Thanks," replied a quiet Sarah. She had been at the Burrow for two weeks now, and everyone seemed to have fallen into a monotonous daily routine.

Charlie, Bill, and Fleur had all returned home, as had Luna. Hermione was in Australia getting her parents back, and Harry and Ron were out looking for places to live. Mrs. Weasley cooked, cleaned, and knitted every day. George was only seen at meal times and always left the moment he was finished, never saying a word. He was always the first one away and the last to bed. Arthur and Percy had returned to work, Percy now having been rehired by Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic. Ginny spent her days with Sarah, and the both of them usually ended up lying in the backyard, far away from the gnomes, and staring up at the sky.

The whole house was quiet. A gloom had set in. Every so often someone would feel remotely cheerful, but it never really lasted. Exactly one month after Fred's death, everyone went to the cemetery to bring new flowers. The usual smiles and laughter had not occurred at the Burrow for a long time.

Ginny entered the kitchen just as Sarah was pouring her milk. The morning post was in her hands.

"Sarah, Luna wants to know if you'd like to come over today," she said, looking at the opened letter. "She asked me too, but I promised Harry I'd meet him and Ron for lunch already."

"Ok," was the short reply. "I'll write back."

"No need. I already did," Ginny smiled. In truth, she knew Luna would do Sarah some good. "Luna says that drizzly days like the ones we've been having are perfect for Florble-hunting in the creek."

After breakfast, Sarah went up to Ginny's room, where she continued to stay, and changed. She donned rain boots, headed outside, pulling the hood up on her black cloak, and headed toward Luna's.

Luna met her at the front door, and after a short but friendly greeting, they headed off to the creek. Luna explained what Florbles looked like, and the hunt began.

After an hour of wading quietly in and out of the creek, the two friends sat down. Once again Sarah resumed her usual pose and hugged her legs to her chest and put her chin on her knees.

"How have you been?" asked Luna. "I can tell you're still upset. We rarely get this much rain so many days in a row."

Sarah looked at the creek in front of her, knowing her friend was right. She_ had_ been causing it to rain for the past week.

Luna hugged her friend. "It's hard losing a loved one. I should know."

"Why aren't you sad then?" Sarah asked, now resting her cheek on her knees so she could look at Luna.

"What do you mean?"

"You lost your mother."

"Well, time helped. Knowing that she's in a better place helps too. Sure it hurts still sometimes, like when I see other girls with their mums, but I have to keep going, otherwise I'll end up a mess."

"Like me," Sarah noted glumly.

"Sarah, I know it's hard, _really_ hard, but you have to do something. Honestly? You're scaring me and everyone else. Everyone who knows what you're really like. This is not you."

"I can't. It still hurts really bad."

"Sarah, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You're pale, your eyes are really red and puffy, and they look dead."

It was true. Those eyes that had once been so piercing now appeared to have a film over them.

"Sarah."

"What?"  
"Have you ever thought of what Fred would think if he saw you right now? What he would say if he saw you like this? He'd wonder where the Sarah he loved so much that he wanted to marry was. He would want you to be a little sad, but to go on with your life."

Sarah looked at Luna differently now. When they had first met, Luna was a bit peculiar, which is why they immediately clicked. Now they were both older, and Luna had both matured and grown.

"Come on," Luna said, getting up. "Let's go inside. The house is all fixed and I thought I heard thunder, which will scare the Florbles away."

"Sorry about the thunder."

"It's alright. I understand."

Sarah stayed at Luna's house until late in the afternoon. As she headed back to the Burrow, the sky opened up even more and a downpour began. On an impulse, Sarah looked around and saw the tallest hill. Quickly, she ran to the top of it, and then stopped. Tears blended with rain as she lay on her back. Sarah had to close her eyes as the rain grew stronger and she continued to lay there, still, silent, and crying.

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you"_

Fred wasn't there to comfort her, to help her up, to hold her in his arms, to tell her he'd keep her safe, to make her laugh, or to protect her from herself and the storm.

She wondered if he was lonely wherever he was now. Probably not. He was probably having the time of his life, playing Quidditch and pulling pranks wherever souls went after death. She hoped it was Heaven. How could he be having fun without her though? They were supposed to be soul mates.

An idea came to her, and she slowly got up as the rain lessened to a lighter fall. She Apparated and appeared in front of the cemetery.

She could do something so that they both weren't completely alone.

Silently, Sarah trudged up the hill and sat, leaning against Fred's tombstone.

"Hey," she said softly. "I thought you'd like some company here. I miss you, you know." She started to cry again. "I can't go on like this Fred, I just can't. Living without you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I feel as though my heart's been ripped out."

One morning Sarah had woken up at five thirty, harsh reality waking her from her already restless sleep. When she woke up, she realized that the numbed heart of stone was no longer there. It was what she had wanted, that is until she felt what was left: a large, gaping, and aching hole that was worse than the numbness.

Hearing the squish of mud, she looked up. George stood in front of her, wide-eyed.

"_So this is where he goes all day_," Sarah thought in the back of her mind. The rest of her went numb again, for all she could see in his face was Fred's.

They stared at each other, wide-eyed. Sarah slowly got up, her eyes never leaving George's. Then they both glanced at Fred's carved name, back at each other, turned around, and ran.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"So _that's_ where he goes," said Ginny that night as they lay in their beds. "Poor George." She shook her head. "Sarah, you two have got to talk. There's no other way."

"No other way for what?" Sarah asked, turning over in her bed.

From the moon light coming in through Ginny's window, Sarah could see her friend look at her sadly.

"Sarah, you both are taking it really hard. Even harder than Mum. You two were his world. Fred's spirit was split in two- one half that matched with George's, the other half matched with yours. Half of both of you is missing, which is why you feel so empty."

"How do you know?"

"One, I'm a girl, and since you're one too I know you know this already, even if you're not ready to admit it yet. Two, I'm not a kid you know, I'm not blind. I can see these things."

Sarah was silent.

"Fine, don't say anything," said Ginny. "But I think that you two being happy again will help the rest of us move on. You two aren't the only ones who miss him, Sarah." Ginny's voice cracked.

"I know, I'm sorry," said Sarah, crying. She reached her hand out to grab Ginny's.

The two friends gripped one another's hand for comfort, the knowledge of someone else sharing the pain helping them, and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Song Used- "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. I highly recommend watching the "Fred Weasley Tribute" by DaisyPink13 on Youtube, because it uses this song and is done very well.**

**Until next week,**

**Haras**


	28. Talking

**Thank you to everyone who contributed to my 8 reviews! The last chapter got 4 reviews, the most for any chapter yet!**

**Steve P.- Thank you, and wait no more.**

**Phantom from the Fire- Thank you for the review, and welcome aboard! I'm glad all the work I've put in to developing Sarah shows!**

**BlueSunsetWaters- Hello again! I missed your reviews! 6! Thank you! I am honored that I wrote such a moving chapter, and that it made you cry. That's one of the best compliments you can give an author. Thank you. I'm glad you like Luna. I like her development in this story.**

**M.A.- I always appreciate your long reviews though! I _will_ get back to you concerning that other chapter. This week was really crazy for me again, but don't worry. I haven't forgotten, and I still want to continue discussing it. Concerning the previous chapter, everyone grieves in different ways, and this is Sarah's way of healing. It may seem a little drastic to some, but I know from experience the way she expresses her grief can happen in "reality". Just keep reading, and I hope you like the end when it comes. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28: Talking

Ginny shook Sarah awake early the next morning.

"Hurry, before he leaves," she said.

"Wha-?" moaned a groggy Sarah.

"You and George are talking today, now get up."

Sarah's eyes flew open in horror, and Ginny forced her out of bed, into her dressing gown, and out the door.

Leading her to the still closed door of Fred and George's old room, Ginny took out her wand, and a string sprang up and attached itself to Sarah's wrist, while the other end snaked under the door and out of sight. She was happy her seventeenth birthday had just passed so she could do this.

"There. Now you can't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Ginny then turned and headed downstairs, coming back a few moments later with George, who protested when he saw Sarah. Once again Ginny said cast her spell and George was attached to a string similar to Sarah's. Then she told George what she had said to Sarah the previous night, and ended it by telling them that they would have to go into the room and talk, and then they would be free.

"You two used to be best friends," she said. "The two people closest and dearest to Fred can't stop talking. What would he say? Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll finish sleeping." She turned to go, but looked back, adding, "I'm really sorry I had to do this, but it's the only way," and returned to her room.

The minutes of silences slowly ticked by. Neither George nor Sarah looked up at one another.

Finally Sarah yawned.

George noticed and spoke, his voice low and hoarse.

"You want to do it, or me?"

In response, Sarah swallowed and quickly opened the door. They could see the strings attached somewhere underneath Fred's bed.

George stepped back. "Ladies first," he said.

Shaking with emotion, the tears on their way, Sarah walked inside the room. George followed, then shut the door behind him and heard it magically lock as the strings disappeared.

Slowly, each quietly walked around the room, looking at everything, both crying.

Sarah stood in front of Fred's old bed and fell to the floor with emotion and sobbed again. George wanted out. He couldn't take it. Why had Ginny done this to them?! Why?! He did his best to block out the sounds of her sobs, and to look everywhere but the figure on the floor.

His eyes fell upon a picture next to him on the wall. It was of himself, Sarah, and Fred, all smiling and waving inside the shop. Every once in a while Fred would kiss Sarah, Sarah would hug the twins, or George would give the other two bunny ears.

They had cared about each other so much, the three of them. There was a time when he and Sarah had talked to each other, and to other people. They had all been happy once.

He sighed, angry, because Ginny was right. He and Sarah needed each other, now more than ever. They had to stick together. It was his job to care for Sarah now that Fred couldn't. They couldn't forget those good times. They couldn't forget that with Fred, they were happy. They couldn't forget Fred.

Slowly, George walked over to Sarah, knelt down, helped her up to a sitting position, and held her. She hugged him back, having just realized the same thing, and they sat, crying their hearts out until they could cry no more. And after that, they just sat numbly until Sarah yawned again.

George helped her up and onto Fred's bed. After she had laid down, he went over to his own bed.

Sarah felt the sheets. Fred's sheets. She put her head on the pillow. Fred's pillow. She felt the indent in the old mattress from him sleeping there for eighteen years. Fred's bed. Wiping her eyes, she turned over and smelled the sheets. They smelled like him. Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_"I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now…_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you"_

Birds chirping outside woke Sarah up in the late morning. She sighed and turned over. The unfamiliar feel of the bed made her open her eyes, and as the room came into focus, the rush of memories came back. She rolled face-down and a let out a sob.

She heard George shift in his bed, and, tears now streaming, she looked over at him. George stretched and yawned before getting out of bed and walking across the room. Sarah watched him through her tears and turned over as he moved to the window.

For a while all that could be heard was Sarah's sobs, the birds, and the occasional creak of floor boards as the rest of the Weasley family went about their day.

"How long are we supposed to stay in here?" George asked as his voice cracked. He was fighting back tears again.

"No clue," was the glum reply.

"What happened to us?" George asked, frustrated. "We used to be best friends. No, I'll tell you what happened," he said, getting angry. "He left us! Fred left his twin and his fiancé! All because of that stupid explosion! And now, the whole family hasn't laughed in almost two months, his fiancé can't stop crying, and I can't stay in this house, so I go to his grave everyday!"

"It's not his fault," Sarah said, wiping her eyes and looking at him.

George looked down at the floor. "I know," he said softly. "I just can't believe he's gone. It's like-"

"-Like half of your soul is missing," finished Sarah. "Ginny has it right, and we, the closest people to him, need each other most now. But I can't look at you without seeing Fred. That's my problem. One of them at least," she admitted.

"I can't look at you without remembering Fred and all the times we had together," George said. "I hate this house because we grew up here. Actually," he added, "being in here hurts less than I thought it would."

"It kind of helps," said Sarah. She looked away, and for a moment her sarcastic statement sounded like her old self: "Helps make it _worse_."

"But I am starting to see Ginny's reasoning," said George. "I think if you and I, Fred's closest friends, are able to keep his memory alive and still live on, then the rest of the family will follow!"

This time George saw the old Sarah sitting on his bed as she stared at him unbelievingly and said, "You sound like a cheesy movie. I know you don't fully mean that."

George's face felt odd as he grinned mischievously for the first time in months.

"No, but I could be a motivational speaker, right?"

Sarah snorted and dried her eyes. She got up, walked towards George, hesitated, and hugged him.

At first George became stiff, but then he relaxed and hugged his best friend back.

Sarah sighed sadly and looked out the window.

"I miss him."

"Me too," said George.

"I can't do this on my own."

"Neither can I."

"So what do we do?"

George thought.

"Help each other for the sake of ourselves and our family?"

"But never, ever forget Fred?" added Sarah.

"How could either of us forget our other half?" asked George, releasing Sarah and taking a step back.

"Our better half," they said in unison.

Then, for the first time in months, both George and Sarah laughed.

And with that, the bedroom door opened.

* * *

**Song Used- When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne**

**Please review. I really enjoy hearing from you all!**

**Haras**


	29. The Fall of Sarah McFlair

**Good morning my readers! **

**As always, many thanks goes to my reviewers-**

**Steve P.- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you were moved by this story.**

**BlueSunsetWaters- I like that part too. I'm happy that they are back to being best friends. I love writing about them together.**

**And now, onwards.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: The Fall of Sarah McFlair**

The next few weeks brought many changes in the Weasley home. Now that George and Sarah were talking again, a fog seemed to have lifted from the Borrow. Slowly, things shifted and everyone moved on with their lives. Life could never return to "normal" for any of them, but they did their best to figure out what they would do with the rest of their lives.

Hermione returned after a month with her parents and their newly restored memories. Once Harry and Ron found places to live, the trio set out to find jobs. Hermione began working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Harry joined the Auror Department, and Ron was offered a job from George.

George and Sarah made two hard trips together. The first was to Aunt Muriel's, the last place everyone was before the call to come to Hogwarts came. Upon reaching the spare room where Fred and George had slept, where Fred had told George of his proposal plans, both Sarah and George were reduced to tears. George cried silently and held Sarah as she sobbed. At first they did not want to touch anything- everything had been left exactly where Fred and George and left it, but many people, especially Aunt Muriel, said they needed to move it, and so the process began. Many tears were shed, but in the end everything was brought back to the Burrow. Sarah took all of Fred's shirts and sweatshirts and every night fell asleep with a sweatshirt firmly in her grip, pressed close to her nose. She had put a charm on all of Fred's belongings so they would always smell like him. The sweatshirts quickly became her security blankets, and often times Sarah would sit in the living room holding one and stare into space.

The harder of the two journeys was to the joke shop itself. It had been the twin's pride and joy, and both Sarah and George were determined to keep Fred's memory alive. With this in mind, and after hiring both Ron and Angelina Johnson, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes re-opened and was once again a success.

Sarah found it hard to work in the shop, but still forced herself to get up every morning. She moved into Fred's room permanently after talking everything over with her parents, and George moved back into the flat above the shop. All four workers supported each other, especially when they first reopened. It seemed as if every witch and warlock that ever knew Fred came in to express their sympathies. They hugged everyone and told the staff their stories about Fred, the majority of them quite funny, and cheered everyone up but Sarah.

As everyone else was slowly cheering up, it seemed Sarah had reached her peak and was now beginning to slowly deteriorate, this time into a worse depression than before, one accompanied with random bursts of anger. The rest of her friends and family worried, but kept it to themselves.

On Halloween, what would have been their three-year anniversary, Sarah didn't talk the entire day. The next morning, Molly went to check on Sarah when she didn't come down for breakfast. She found Sarah staring blankly at the ceiling. She did not respond to anything, and Molly grew more worried.

After a week of seeing Sarah deteriorate, Molly alerted Callista and Ayden. She had been making sure Sarah ate, but it was one of the few times Sarah moved. Concerned, her parents visited the Burrow.

They sat talking to Sarah for a while, and finally they emerged from the room with her. She appeared to be fine, and when Molly asked Callista what had happened, her friend sighed.

"We told her we would bring her back home if she didn't stop."

The next day Sarah returned to work, but continued not to talk to anyone, until a little boy came into the shop holding a book.

Sarah came up to him, eyes wide.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's the first of the series," the boy answered excitedly. "The author decided to write Harry Potter's story. The Ministry is letting her publish it to Muggles too because they think it's a fantasy series."

"Where did you get that?"

"In Flourish and Blotts," he replied before leaving the shop.

Callista, Ayden, and Molly were having tea when they heard Sarah scream. They ran outside and saw Sarah violently throwing books into a raging bonfire. She ripped pages out and ran around as she screamed.

"Sarah, whatever is the matter?" Callista cried out.

"She's seen the book," said Molly. "I wondered how she would react, given how she's been. Those are copies of the book about Harry."

The three ran forward to try and stop Sarah. She screamed at them as they tried to calm her down.

"She's gone mad," said Callista with a sob. "Oh Ayden."

"It'll be alright Callista," her husband said. He looked at his daughter. "Sarah?" he asked calmly. "You're going to hurt yourself or someone else if you don't stop. That fire is getting bigger. You're going to set the Burrow on fire. Please stop this."

But there was no getting through to Sarah. The fire couldn't be stopped by the adults while she ran around, shooting fire at them if they tried to approach her. Ayden was forced to knock Sarah unconscious with a spell. Only then were they able to get close to her and stop the fire.

"Callista, you know what this means?" Ayden said sadly.

"Yes," her mother cried. "We're going to have to bring her to Montelaud's."

* * *

**This is another chapter I am unsure about. I don't know if I went too fast with what happened. Two versions of this story before the published one, the story began and ended with a narrative chapter by Sarah. It was to end with her saying she was going over to Fred's because he said he wanted to ask her something. After I finished Deathly Hallows, that obviously couldn't happen, because I wanted to be true to the series. The final version of the story came to me that December (2007). I still remember thinking about Sarah and wondering how it was going to end, and then realizing that she went insane. When I realized it, I actually burst into tears. I had "known" the character of Sarah for about seven years at that point, and she was such a strong and firery character. To realize that she went insane in the end was really scary, but I knew I had to write it, because it was the right ending. Everything else about the plot fell into place for the first time since I thought her up. So last summer (2008), I started writing the final version of this story. We are almost done, but not quite. Let me know if you like this chapter. Like I said, I think I may have gone too fast, but that could just be the perfectionist author in me. **

**Please let me know. I love hearing your feedback.**

**Haras**


	30. Montelaud's

**Hello again and happy February! Thank you for my two reviewers-**

**Steve P.- Thank you very much.**

**BlueSunsetWaters- It's surprising, I know. When you say fast, do you mean just right, or too much? When I reread the chapter before I posted it, when I was done I felt like my brain exploded, but in a good way. It was the "Wait, what just happened?!" feeling. Let me know what exactly felt too fast, and if you liked it being that fast or not. I would greatly appreciate it so I can improve the chapter and story. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: Montelaud's

When a parent discovers their child is a Srib, they must register them as such with their nation's government. They then must go to an informational meeting with a medical expert to learn how to care for their child and what to expect in the years ahead. Every parent is told that if their child gets out of control, they must bring them to Montelaud's Home for Magical Care and Rehabilitation. The home is located on Prince Edward Island in Canada and protected by powerful magic. It specializes in witches and warlocks whose lack of magical control is a danger to themselves and others. They have helped more than one Srib that had gotten out of control. Sarah had been told about Montelaud's when she found out she was a Srib, but she never dreamed she would have to go there.

The ferry that brought the McFlair family over from the main land battled against a downpour, caused by Sarah. Ayden had been forced again to perform magic on his daughter for the ride. Sarah sat in her seat, unable to move her body or speak because of the spell. Her eyes constantly darted around the ferry, and the Namsers that looked at her immediately looked away. They young woman wore an expression that made it look like she wanted to jump out of her skin. Her mother cried the whole trip. Callista could not believe that her daughter, so smart and full of promise, was now going to have to live in a home for no one knew how long.

Callista and Ayden had met with the staff at Montelaud's a few weeks prior to their trip. Everyone was extremely kind, and the McFlairs knew Sarah would be taken care of. The hardest part was that it was a week before Christmas. It was the only time when they would be able to start Sarah.

The building itself was an old house. The home took twenty patients at a time unless it was an emergency. Sarah made number twenty, but even if they had been full, a Srib counted as "an emergency".

Once Sarah had moved into her new room, her parents said their tearful good-byes and left. Angela, Sarah's assigned therapist, came back to talk with Sarah once her parents were gone. Sarah sat in a chair by the window, staring out. Angela quietly came in and shut the door behind her.

"No!" Sarah screamed. She began sobbing hysterically and ran around the room, pushing furniture. She was about to set the table on fire when Angela said, "Sarah, that won't work."

Sarah froze, chest heaving, and turned to look at Angela, a look of hatred on her face.

"This room is charmed so no magic can destroy it," Angela said calmly.

Sarah roared and tried to set the curtains on fired, but it didn't work. She ran around, trying to damage something with magic, but nothing worked. She ran, screamed, and cried until she fell on her bed, exhausted.

"I'm right next door," said Angela, walking out and shutting the door behind her.

The next day Sarah's rehabilitation began. Angela returned to find her patient lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Come on Sarah, time to get up!" she said in what would become her greeting every morning. "What would Fred say if he saw you like this? Come on, it's time to eat."

And so the routine began. Every day, Angela would come in and force Sarah out of bed. For the first two months, Sarah fought back when she tried, but eventually she allowed Angela to help her up and over the table by the window. Sarah ate a little, but only because Angela pointed out Fred wouldn't want her to starve herself. Then Sarah would get ready for the day, followed by a morning session with Angela. For a long time, it was just Angela talking. It took a year before Sarah would respond to Angela and talk about Fred during the morning session. After the morning session, she and Angela had lunch, followed by some activity outside. Sarah wasn't able to interact with the other patients for a while, since she still had times when she would try and destroy things.

Angela tried many different methods to help Sarah out of her severe depression. It took her a year, but she discovered that Sarah was calmed by mint and chocolate. Whenever Sarah began to get annoyed, Angela would pop a mint or piece of chocolate in her mouth. On hot days Sarah ate mint chocolate chip ice cream, which for whatever reason helped prevent Sarah from having any more dangerous outbursts.

The depression continued though, and for Sarah's twentieth birthday, Angela took Sarah out for a drive.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said, staring forward.

They drove around for a while, then Angela pulled into Montelaud's driveway and the two got out. When they came through the front doors, everyone inside yelled, "Surprise!"

The whole staff and every patient were there to celebrate Sarah's birthday. She smiled ever so slightly and thanked everyone. She blew out her candles and everyone had cake.

"Hey Angela!" Larry, one of the patients, said when they had finished.

"Yes Larry?" she smiled.

"Hey,…hey Angela…you should…you should..you know what you should do?"

"What should I do?"

"I think we should show Sarah her gift. I bet you it would make her smile."

"You know, I think you're right, Larry. Would you like to be the one to give it to her?"

The man's face lit up and he followed Shannon, his therapist, into another room.

"Close your eyes, Sarah!" he yelled from the other room.

She obliged, and heard him return. Then she felt something move in her lap, and she opened her eyes.

It was a puppy.

"His name is Felix, and he's all yours," said Angela.

The puppy put his front paws on Sarah's chest and tried to lick her face.

"Do you know what kind of dog he is Sarah?" Angela asked.

"A Small Greek Domestic."

"That's right. Do you like him?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Two months passed, and every day Sarah took care of Felix. He helped cheer her up a little, but not by much.

One day during morning session, Sarah turned to her therapist.

"Angela, why am I still here?"

Angela looked at her. "Because you're still not one hundred percent."

Sarah looked down, then back up at Angela, a look of determination on her face.

"Angela, I want to be one hundred percent."

Angela smiled and hugged Sarah. "That's the first step."

* * *

**Once again, let me know if this was a little fast for you. If it was fast, let me know if you liked it feeling fast, or if something needs to be added. **

**Thanks!**

**Until next week,**

**Haras**


	31. Epilogue

**Hello everyone! First off, thank you to my reviewer-**

**M.A.- I will get to your message to me at some point. I know I keep telling you that, and I'm sorry. My life is really crazy, but I do appreciate your input! The reason Montelaud's sounds like a mental institution is because it is. I'm glad you liked "Talking". It's one of my favorite chapters. I actually didn't get Felix's name from the potion. I named him after my favorite character in the TV series "Road to Avonlea", which is a spinoff from one of my favorite book series- "Anne of Green Gables". It takes place on Prince Edward Island, which is where Montelaud's is. Montelaud's name comes from the author of "Anne of Green Gables"- Lucy Maud Montgomery.**

**At this time I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, and anyone who will review this story in the future. When I planned this story out again last summer, I wanted to post the last chapter today, so I worked everything out so it would. This is the last chapter of the story. It ends today.**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone.**

**Haras**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31: Epilogue

"Angela, I can't do this!" Sarah sobbed. "I can't!"

"Yes you _can_ Sarah!" Angela said supportively. "You've been here almost ten years! You are almost done with everything! Come on, you can do this, you _know _you can! You're on the last book of the Harry Potter series! You got through that whole thing when you realized the author left you out entirely! Remember how hard that was for you? You know you can do this and I know you can too! Read the next chapter. Come on, out loud, like we've been doing. You can do it."

Felix, now eight years old, came over and nudged the twenty-eight year old's hand. Sarah looked down into her dog's face. Her crying lessened and she was able to dry her eyes and continue. Angela was right- she had to do this. Sarah knew in her heart that once she finished reading she would be going home soon, wherever home ended up being that that point.

Ten years had passed, and Sarah had slowly gotten better. Finishing the last Harry Potter book was now her last hurdle. Sarah had missed so much while she stayed at Montelaud's, but in the end she knew it was worth it.

Her friends and family visited every so often, and many wrote every month. It was through them that she found out George had married Angelina and they had two children- Fred and Roxanne. Ginny and Harry got married and they had three children- James, Albus, and the newborn Lily. Hermione had married Ron, and they had two children as well- Rose and soon Hugo, who was due next month.

Sarah had cried when she had to miss the three weddings, and when George, Ginny, and Hermione asked her to be the godmother of Fred, Lily, and Rose.

Liz had also married, and her first child was two. Maggie was out traveling the world, and both Rose and Luna were engaged. Sarah hoped she would be out in time to see their weddings.

A week later, Sarah finished the series. She felt relieved and so much better. She was not completely over Fred's death, but from the sound of his letters, neither was George.

That December, ten years after she first arrived at Montelaud's, Sarah was released. Angela would stay with her for a year to make sure she was completely stable.

After meeting with her parents back in Malibu, Sarah was taken on a surprise trip. She was blindfolded as they descended and Angela helped her down the steps as Felix came running out after her.

Still blindfolded, Sarah was driven somewhere. Angela, Felix, and the other three McFlairs got out. As soon as Sarah had her feet on the ground, she gasped.

"I know this place," she whispered. She was allowed to take off her blindfold, and smiled from complete happiness when she did.

Before her stood the entire now extended Weasley family and Luna, on one of the beautiful beaches of Santorini.

"Welcome home, Sarah," said George with a smile.

She ran to them and hugged each one, and was thrilled to finally meet her godchildren.

Sarah would never marry, always wearing her engagement ring instead, and the three would become like her own children. All the kids called her "Aunt Sarah". She decided to spend half the year in England, helping George with the shop, and the other half in Santorini managing the hotel chain once her mother retired. Felix was always by her side.

The group began making their way up to Sarah's childhood home, and she smiled, putting her hand over her heart.

Fred, who was holding her hand, looked up. "Are you ok Aunt Sarah?" he asked.

"Yes love," Sarah smiled. "I was just thinking about your Uncle Fred, who you were named after. He wanted us all to come here one day. I'm glad we did, and he's here with us too right now." She patted her heart. "He's right here."

And as her family walked around her, Sarah looked at the clear blue-green ocean and whispered, "Thank you, Fred. I'll always love you and miss you. We all will. Never forget that."


End file.
